Shattered Glass
by BloodDiamonds
Summary: Sequel to The Best Day Ever. please read the first story to understand this one. rated M for language. please review and rate. ideas are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

*****AUTHORS NOTE- I do not own these bands. I am only taking credit for the originality of the story and the characters I have made up. To say that I am disappointed in the fact people can't understandably get that probably none of us own the bands or any brand name is an understatement. Anyways, enjoy the sequel to The Best Day Ever, Shattered Glass. *********

**Those two days would never leave my mind. All of my new friends around me. My bestfriend Kenzie and my own time were spent with Black Veil Brides and Pierce The Veil. They were our hero's; they saved my sanity to say the least. After my brother had died I looked to music to comfort me; music would never hurt me and I was glad for that. Over the couple months after my brother's death music was really my only friend except for my bestfriend; she knew it all, she was there for me the whole time, and she even came out to his funeral when I truly needed her. I was grateful for that, for having such an amazing friend to make me laugh when I knew I would have been depressed without her there. His death was bittersweet. Bitter because he was gone but it was good that he was; he wasn't the best person in the world but he tried sometimes. He always had to battle his demons but know he was finally at peace with my Grandfather and his two bestfriends who had overdosed a few years prior. I was just glad he was at peace now but as my older brother he still tries to fuck with me; for example, about a month after he died we had most of his stuff packed in boxes in his room, they were stacked upon each other neatly but one day when I was home by myself I heard a very loud crash that scared the shit out of me I ran to the room figuring it might have been one of the cats we had but they were all in my living room. I made sure of it. Crazy as it sounds I just knew it was him. Anyways enough of that, no need to dwell on the past. I can still replay the moment when Andy Biersack told me he loved me perfectly. He promised he would call or text me whenever he could which he stuck to. Just knowing I was in a loving relationship with someone that treats me like a precious gem was unbelievable. I couldn't ask for anything better than him. It has been almost two months since that day at Warped Tour when I met the most amazing people. Kenzie and I had, as promised, kept in touch with everyone; Mike, Tony, Vic, Ashley, CC, Jake, and Jinxx. Kenzie would inform me on Jaime since they're dating and I would tell her everything going on with Andy. Kenzie and I had just started our last year of high school two weeks ago and I had just begun to memorize where my classes were located and when they were. i was sitting in the middle of Spanish, it was my third of four classes today. I felt my phone vibrate numerous times knowing somebody was calling me. Thank god I remembered to put it on silent today; I think everyone was getting sick of covering for me when "Can't Stand It" by NeverShoutNever would begin to play; it was Andy's ringtone and text tone. My phone vibrated one final time telling me whoever called left a voicemail. Almost all of my teacher's let us listen to our music as long as it didn't disturb the two next to us; luckily I sat next my two bestfriends, Kenzie and Erika. We had the same tastes in music so we didn't care if it bothered either of us because we liked it. The teacher finally told us what we were waiting for. "You may now work on your journal for next class and listen to your music, if you'd like." Of-fucking-course I'd like! I reached into my Nike bag to grab my headphones and plugged them into my IPhone. I immediately checked to see who had called in the middle of class. I knew who it was but I always checked. I listened to the voicemail that Andy had left me. "**_**Hey cutie, I know you're in school but I want you to text me when you get this, I love you so much, bye**_**" he was such an amazing boyfriend, I wonder what he wants… I texted him back smiling not knowing why he felt it was necessary to call in the middle of class. "**_**Hey sexy pants, what's up?**_**" I went into my music library and began to play my "Writing Playlist" I had a playlist for every class, even gym. "**_**Can you call me like right now babe?**_**" I was starting to worry why whatever he was about to tell me was so important. "**_**Yeah gimme a min**_**" I replied before grabbing the bathroom pass. I started dialing just before I got to the bathroom walking in and hearing a sexy deep voice on the other end. "Hey Babe!" I still couldn't get over how lovely his voice was. "Hey sweetie" I said blushing even though he wasn't even here, I felt ridiculous just knowing he could do that to me just by talking. "Guess what" he said with clear excitement in his voice. "What babe, I gotta get back to class soon." He sighed knowing I was still in school. "Well I'm off until after New Years! I figured I'd spend some or a lot of time with you" I almost screamed with excitement "No fucking way! Andy are you serious?" I whispered in a loud manor. "As serious as I could ever be. The guys and I already booked rooms in a local hotel and besides October we'll be there the whole time." I was now shaking with excitement knowing I would have a full 3 months with my boyfriend. "Oh my fucking god I cant wait to see you and hug you and UGH!" I was so happy. I had to go because my teacher would soon come looking for me. "Babe I'm so excited and I'll tell Kenzie but I really have to go, I love you so so so much!" "Well if you must my love, I love you too. call me when you get home, bye" I hung up and practically ran into my classroom composing myself before walking in. Kenzie looked up with a confused expression not knowing why I was smiling this hard. "Guess what" I whispered. "What? Why are you smiling like an idiot?" "Guess who's boyfriend is coming here to spend three months, excluding October, with his amazing girlfriend?" I don't think I've ever had a smile this big plastered on my face. "Dude, no fucking way? No way he's not." I just nodded. We bounced in our seat for a moment before the teacher told us to calm down. We couldn't help but laugh at our foolishness and went back to our work while texting back and forth about why and when and a bunch of other fan girlish stuff. I didn't have a class next and neither did Kenzie so we got to leave early as most seniors did. I had finally gotten my license and my mother and my brother Scott congratulated me by getting me a car. At least I didn't have to walk home anymore. We drove to a local coffee shop to re-boost with a pumpkin spice latte and Kenzie got the same. This was our ritual; after 3****rd**** block we would leave and get something to eat, go to one of our houses to eat dinner then we would part ways to go home. "So, when is he getting here?" Kenzie asked as she sipped her drink. "I have no idea, we only talk for the time I was in the bathroom so I didn't get much information." "Maybe you should call him now" she said it as if it were a question. "Okay?" I said mimicking her. I dial his number and waited for him to pick up. It dialed a few times before the gorgeous voice behind it said "Hello beautiful" Andy dragged out the 'O' in hello when he spoke. He was just too cute. "Heyy baby, I have a question about you and the guys coming down here." I took another sip from my cozy drink. "What is it babe?" "Well I was wondering what day you guys were gonna get here." "We should be there a couple days before your birthday" I smiled at the thought of spending my birthday with him. "No way, that's great timing!" Kenzie was staring at me intently by now. "Yep and I've got something special for your birthday too" "Can you give me a hint?" I hoped he would. "Nope" I knew that he had a smug look on his face when he said it. "Ugh, your such a tease, you know." I could hear him chuckle a bit. "Yeah, I know but you love me so it's okay. But I do have to go we have a sound check for a concert tonight and Ashley is starting to mock us by making out by himself so if you don't mind, I'm going to beat his ass now. I love you Bec." "Tell Ashley I will personally kick his ass when he gets here. I love you Andy, see you soon." He laughed "Okay, I love you, Bye." And with that we hung up. "He said they should be here a few days before my birthday and that he has a surprise for me but he won't tell me what it is not even a damn hint." A frustrated sigh escaping my lips. "Well at least he's gonna be here for your birthday, I doubt Jaime and the boys will come down when mine comes around in December." She made a pouty face; I just lightly slapped her because I knew she was doing it for fun. "ABUSE!" she shouted "Shut up Kenzie, the town doesn't like me with my temper, I don't need them thinking I'm abusive." We finished our lattes and we left; we decided to go to my house for dinner because my mom was cooking her favorite. Venezuelan Steak. It was also my favorite. Venezuelan Steak is butterflied London broil with red and green bell peppers and bacon stuffed into it and it was slow cooked in this delicious tomato sauce. It made my mouth water just thinking about it. As we pulled into my long driveway I sighed, I was home again. My house was simple, 2 floors, a few gardens around the house and lots of flowers. I loved my house even if it did look like a giant pumpkin. I walked in and smelled delicious things coming from my kitchen. Kenzie and I put our things on my couch and ran to the kitchen to see my mom cooking veggies on the stove. "hi, girls! How was school?" we said simultaneously looking at the crockpot with the steak in it. "So when is dinner gonna be ready momma dukes?" Kenzie asked. Everyone called my mom "Momma Dukes" because my brother Dave always had parties and his friends would get out of control sometimes and my mom would come out saying she would beat their asses if they didn't calm down. It was always comical to hear. "It'll be done in 30 minutes Mackenzie." We walked out of the kitchen sneaking some pineapple glazed carrots without my mom seeing us. We grabbed our things from the couch and went to my room down the hall. My room was pretty simple. Its lime green with band posters and pictures I had taken, I loved photography. I had little memories tucked away throughout my room like little figurines and stuffed animals from when I was little. I have a picture that Dave had taken in high school photography that was my absolute favorite that he took, I had it blown up and framed so I could keep it forever. Kenzie was so comfortable at my house; she just got up and sat in my living room to watch some TV with my mom before dinner was ready. I sat in my room looking at all the things I had collected over the years; All of my pictures, figurines, little notes that I had passed between friends. I just sat there and thought of all the memories. I was so lost in thought that I never heard my mom screaming that dinner was ready. "BECKY DINNERS READY!" I finally snapped out of it. I went to the kitchen to make my plate and found Kenzie sitting at my table chowing down. I couldn't help but chuckle, she just loved my mom's cooking and baking; as did I. "So is Andy coming here anytime soon?" my mom asked as if she already knew the answer. I saw Kenzie smirk in between bites; I just gave her a glare that would've said "shut up dumbass." "Yeah, he said something about being here around my birthday" I said it so nonchalantly, like I had said it numerous times before. My mom and Kenzie looked at each other and then at me and almost simultaneously said "Aren't you excited?" of course I was excited, I mean I felt excited; kind of. "Of course I'm excited, I'm just really tired today" as I faked a yawn. I knew what was wrong with me but I couldn't quite put it into words or even feelings for that matter. Thankfully neither of them pushed the matter. I knew Kenzie would later though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My mom, Kenzie and I sat around the table joking and laughing while finishing up the amazingly delicious dinner my mom had made. Kenzie and I had finished and went to my room. "Are you sleeping over tonight? I mean it is Friday after all." I asked. "Yea I'll just text my mom to tell her." She said happily. I ran out to my mom who was now doing the dishes and told her Kenzie is staying the night. "As long as you guys aren't too loud, I have to get up early tomorrow" "Kay ma!" and I ran back to my room. "So what's wrong with you? I could clearly tell you weren't that happy about Andy coming here for your birthday." She looked genuinely concerned. "Well, I don't know. I'm so happy he's coming here for three months but I can't help but feel that something is really wrong. You know?" she looked puzzled by my response. "Becca Bear! Everything is going to be fine. It's probably just your nerves. Andy loves you more than anything, I'm sure it's going to be the best three months you'll have in a while." She hugged me tightly making me feel at ease. **

_**Kenzie's POV **_

**Becca would kill me if he knew I was secretly talking to Andy. I mean I don't like him like that, if that's what you're thinking. We have been talking since, well we had to leave. He has been asking me what she wants for her birthday, I honestly didn't know. What I did know was Andy would be here the day of her birthday and I would have to keep her busy until he and the rest of the band got here. I had told my mom who, conveniently, told Becca's mom. See, our moms had been bestfriends since high school and had gotten pregnant around the same time so Becca and I were practically sisters and they worked together in a bakery in the center of town. So it was only my mom, Becca's mom, the band and I who knew the secret. I was so excited for her; she has missed Andy so much since we had to leave. **

_**Becca's POV **_

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Andy. "**_**Hey sweetheart! Can we video chat?**_**" I thought about it and looked to Kenzie, she simply smiled and nodded. "**_**Yes just let me log on**_**" I quickly logged into my account and waited for Andy to do the same; while waiting Kenzie and I just talked about random things until I heard the familiar ringing from my computer. I started to blush hard before answering. I don't know why but just knowing I was going to see him, even on video, made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I finally answered it; my cheeks still slightly red. "Hey guys!" I was shocked to see the whole band including Pierce The Veil on the screen. A chorus of 'heys' and 'sups' and one "We love you Becca and Kenzie" from CC, Mike and Tony. "I know those damn voices!" Kenzie came bolting through the bathroom "Oh my god! Guys I missed you so so so much!" she yelled quickly sitting next to me at my desk. "So, you guys just called to say hey?" I only asked because I was the one who always called Andy first so it was strange of him to ask. "Yeah basically, the guys really miss you two." His sincere voice echoing through the screen. Kenzie and I both put our arms around each other and looked at the screen with a simultaneous "Aww" and made fake cries of joy. We were so dramatic we almost did make ourselves cry but we started laughing before that happened. We chatted for a good hour or so and finally hung up. "They are so cute!" Kenzie said. I had to agree I mean who wouldn't think they all were adorable? "Was it just me or were they all acting super strange?" I asked. All the guys would just turn to each other and giggle or smile and it just seemed out of place for them. "Yeah, they were acting a little weird but I would have no clue as to what was going on. I mean, anything could be up with ALL of them there." I had to nod in agreement. "I'm gonna go take a shower" I said before closing my bathroom door. 'I wonder what Andy got me for my birthday?' I thought to myself as I stripped out of my clothing and turned on the shower. I had my IPod blasting my "Shower Playlist" which consisted of Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon and Falling In Reverse. I sang to every song; I knew lyrics better than I knew myself. I finished my shower as 'I Am Bulletproof' started. I had to sing along because this was one of my favorites from BVB's new album. Finally, I turned off the music and changed into some lounge pants and a tank top before walking out feeling very refreshed and happy. Kenzie wasn't in my room but I could hear her voice. I knew my mom had gone to bed, so I checked the time and It was around 8:30 and I figured my brother was home. I walked out into my living room still drying my long blonde hair and low and behold, there was Kenzie and my brother chatting away. "Hey Bec." My brother said sounding very happy. "Hey Scotty, you sound happy, have a good day at work?" "Yeah, I guess. Making money always makes me happy" he said with a cheeky smile. I just laughed and sat down with them.**

_**Kenzie's POV**_

**I just told Becca's brother, Scott about Andy coming here on her birthday. I know he doesn't like Andy that much, which is understandable because he is her big brother and he doesn't want her to get hurt. "Scott, you have to be nice to Andy. Your sister loves him a lot and I know you don't like him but just for your little sister be nice to him, please." I looked at him with a pleading look. "Fine, but for my sake I'm going to have a nice talk with him and make it known that if he EVER hurts my sister, his ass is done." I could tell he was getting angry but he soon calmed himself down. Just as we finished that conversation I heard the shower turn off and I heard Becca coming. "Start laughing" I said to Scott so Becca wouldn't know we were talking about her. **

_**Scott's POV**_

**I could hear what Kenzie was saying to me and all I could think about was some douche bag hurting my little sister. I could feel my blood start to boil but I looked at Kenzie's pleading face and calmed down. I told her I needed to have a conversation with this Andy kid; I was not going to let anything happen to my sister. I know she can handle herself fairly well. She had gotten into a few fights with other girls and even a few guys without injuring herself which made me very proud. She was my responsibility and I never want her to be hurt by anyone or anything. **

_**Becca's POV**_

"**C'mon lets go back to my room" I said to Kenzie. "Night Scott" we both chimed. We finally go to my room and I plopped down on my bed. School makes me so exhausted. My eyes started to droop but then I heard my phone ringing in my ear. I drowsily said "Hello?" the sweet, deep voice of my boyfriend filled my ears. "Hey cutie" I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked sounded concerned that he had done something wrong. "Nothing, I just thought it was somebody else waking my tired ass up" I chuckled so he knew I wasn't mad at him. "Oh, well I'm glad you didn't yell at me. I know how you get when your pissed off." He laughed. "Well then." I said jokingly as I always did. I was always very sarcastic and brutal when I speak but all of my friends know that that's how I am and not to take it to heart. "so what's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep." "Aww, you're too cute" "well, sweet dreams, my love. Goodnight, I love you." "I love you too, Andy. Goodnight." I saw Kenzie on my computer but I didn't mind. "I'm passing out, night" I said to her. "I'm not far behind ya." She said. And with that I fell asleep with a big smile my on my face. 1 week left till my birthday, was my final thought before drifting off into a well-deserved deep sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up alone in my bed, I looked around from my bed for Kenzie but I couldn't see her. I started to get off my bed until my foot hit Kenzie's face. I had to laugh, she was cocooned into her blanket (Yes, she has her own blanket at my house) and drooling onto her pillow. She looked so cute. I slowly stepped over her and walked out of my door. I wasn't surprised to see that nobody was home; I enjoyed having the house to myself for the day. I went back to my room to get my cigarettes and my cell. I walked back out to my living room and I had 3 new messages, one from Andy, one from Scott and one from Tony. My brother's read "Hey, I made pancakes this morning, I left a few for you and Kenzie." I didn't bother to reply, he hated being bothered this early in the morning. Andy's read "Hey sweetie, I'm so excited to see you in a few days. I love you so much and I can't wait to give you your present. Xo" "I love you too and I miss you so much more. I can't wait to give you a huge hug and kiss when you get here 3" lastly Tony's read "You haven't told Kenzie we were coming right? I hope not. Jaime's getting on our nerves talking about it. Lol." "Haha nope, I haven't told her yet. I want my bestfriend to be surprised. She is getting curious because of the video chat we had last night. You guys almost gave it away!" I threw my phone down on the little table next to my chair and lit my cigarette. I sauntered into my kitchen and made myself a nice cup of coffee. I walked towards my back porch and sat down. It's always so peaceful at my house early in the morning. I loved how we live surrounded by trees and wildlife; it was my favorite part of this house. I continued to smoke my cigarette and finish my coffee before heading back inside. I knew Kenzie wouldn't be up for a few more hours so I turned on the TV in my living room and watched the news as I always did in the morning. I saw I had 2 new messages figuring they were from Andy and Tony. "Well that's good. Why was she curious; we defiantly weren't THAT obvious." Said tony. "You guys were smiling and giggling like little girls! She doesn't know exactly what's up but she's defiantly gonna try and find out." I replied. "There is no possible way you could miss me more than I miss you! I won't allow it." I had to laugh at Andy's text; he thought he was dominating in this relationship, it was cute. "Just you wait and see… ;)" I replied. **

_**Andy's POV**_

**I seriously can't wait to see the girl who made my stomach tie itself in knots; she brought out the absolute best in me unlike all of my previous relationships. She is perfect to me; from her gorgeous long dirty blonde hair to her mesmerizing light blue-grey eyes. She is just beautiful in every way. I can't wait to give her her present; it took me forever to find the right thing to give her. I really hope she likes it. 5 more days until I'm with her. **

**Becca's POV**

**I can't believe how fucked up society is. I mean I know that there will always be murders but 5 in the past two months in the same area? That's just insane. Disgusted with what I'm hearing, I turned off the news and went to my room and straight to my computer. I wanted to see if at least one of the PTV boys were logged in; Mike was. I called him via video chat. I hadn't talked to him personally in a while; besides Andy, I was really excited to see him the most. "Hey girl, what the hell are you doing up this early?" he asked in between puffs from him bowl. "I could ask you the same! You guys are never up this early, like ever." "Yeah, well I couldn't fall back asleep and Tony was making food so, hey, can't turn down free food, right?" I just laughed in agreement. "So how are you, I haven't gotten to talk to you specifically in a long time!" "I'm doing really well. Other than Jaime pissing everyone off with his nerves about seeing Kenzie again, we're all good. How are you guys doing?" "Well since Kenzie doesn't know about you guys coming here, I don't have to deal with her but I don't know I guess I'm just nervous about Andy coming. So I guess I can relate to how Jaime's feeling." I said in a whisper trying not to wake my sleeping friend. "Why are you nervous!? He loves you and you love him, right?" I was shocked at his raised tone of voice; he never gets loud, not like that. "Yeah, of course I love Andy! I just haven't seen him in a few months and it's like when I kissed him for the first time, it's just straight up butterflies." I laughed while shaking my head at how stupid that sounded. Just then I heard an 'Awwww" in the background. "Wait who else is up beside you and Tone?" I knew the voice, I really did; I just didn't know exactly who it was. "Hold on" I heard him telling someone to come to the screen and after a bit of coaxing a sleepy Fuentes popped up. "Hey Vic! Just woke up I see." Motioning to his terrible bed head. "Ugh, I heard Mikes loud ass voice and couldn't go back to sleep, then I heard you but and I didn't want you to see me un-beautified." He made a mock girly voice and swoon thing with his hand before walking away to get coffee but I could still see him in the background. I assumed he sat across from at their table because Mike kept flipping someone off, I just laughed. "Vic stop fucking with your brother, it's not polite!" I yelled before hearing a defeated 'Fine.' "Okay so back to what we were talking about before sleepy came, you shouldn't be nervous about Andy, once you see him you're not gonna want to let him go. You're going to want to spend every moment with him." I rolled my eyes, Mike just laughed. "You know, I hate when you're right." "Yea but ya love me none the less. I have to go, but hit me up later, Kay? Bye" and he hung up. i had to wake Kenzie up by now or else she'd sleep till it was night time. "Bitch, get up it's almost 11" I shook her violently. "Go away you whore!" she screamed through her pillow. "Don't make me get the ice.." I stood back as she jumped to life. "Yeah, I thought that would get you up. Now go get some coffee, I'm gonna take a quick shower." "Ehh, fine." I turned the shower on after getting out of my PJ's and let the soothing water run down my back. I got myself lost in thought for too long and the water was getting cold; it literally shocked me out of my trance. I turned the icy shower off and wrapped a towel around myself to dry off. I got dressed in dark blue skinnies and a loose top. I heard my front door open but not close so I was kind of leery as too who it could be. I walked out of my room to see the person I hated most in my life, scratch that, the person I hated most who was never even in my life; my sorry excuse of a father. "Hey kiddo, how's life treating you?" "What the fuck do YOU care? It's not like you were ever a part of it so I guess I can say I'm grateful for one thing you did." I crossed my arms and gave him a look at could kill. "Well if you're gonna be like that I'll just leave and not give you your birthday present." I gave him a skeptical look because I had never received anything from him. "Good, that would be the best birthday present anyone has gotten me, your sorry ass leaving and never coming back." He looked kind of hurt then it almost instantly turned to rage. "Oh yeah? Well you should've never been born in the first place. Your mother was the biggest mistake of my life next to you of course." I didn't care about what he said I just held the door open and told him to leave or I was gonna call the cops. He quickly sped off in his piece of shit car. I was just glad he was gone. His comments didn't affect me because he meant nothing to me. I walked to the kitchen to see Kenzie sitting there drinking her coffee, she looked up at me and I smiled a genuine smile to let her know I was okay. "You okay boo?" "Of course, why wouldn't I? His words mean nothing to me anymore." I laughed. "Good, I thought you were gonna knock his ass out!" she laughed punching me playfully in the arm like she was boxing. She always knew how to make any situation better. "I was going to but I didn't want to hurt my hand." I chuckled and so did she knowing how many fights I had been in when people have gotten knocked out cold and me having to go to the hospital with a broken hand or having to get my knuckles stitched up. I just knew how to handle myself. "Good, I don't want my baby girl getting hurt 4 days before her birthday!" she hugged me before going back to her coffee; I made myself another cup and sat with her. "My brother left us pancakes, you know" I said pointing to the large stack of fluffy cakes behind her. I didn't think someone could run so fast just for food. She came back with the whole plate, maple syrup, butter, two knives and two forks. "Thanks!" I said and grabbed a couple pancake rolling one up with a little bit of butter and syrup on top of it before taking a bite of my mock breakfast burrito. Kenzie was laughing but I didn't know why. "Why are you laughing?" "Because Jaime would've made a 'burrito' just like you did" she was laughing but I knew she was hurting inside not being able to see her boyfriend and I came so close to telling her that he was coming before I heard her phone ringing, 'well, I know who that is' I thought to myself. I could hear the happiness in her voice confirming my suspicions on who she was talking to. "HI JAIME!" I screamed from the kitchen, I heard Kenzie repeat it and she yelled back "He says stop eating like he would, and he say hello" I had to laugh Jaime was a funny guy basically like a male version of Kenzie. They were perfect for each other. I sighed with happiness for her because she had found somebody who made her happy instead of some random douchebag who tried to beat her up but THEY ended up in the hospital, I laughed at those moments. That's my girl. She finally got off the phone as I was finishing my coffee and lighting another cigarette. "So, how's Jaime?" I smirked as she sat down and blushed while drinking her coffee. "Oh so you guys had phone sex just now, that's cool." I said looking at her sheepishly. "NO WE DIDN'T!" she blushed even harder. "I was just busting your balls Kenz, calm down." I loved messing with her. "He told me he gave Andy a present to give me, do you know anything about it?" she asked but I honestly didn't know but I was gonna find out. "No, they never mentioned anything to me about a present for you." I wasn't lying to her; she could tell and shrugged at the matter. I grabbed my phone to text the PTV boys about this supposed present for Kenzie, they all just told me to call them on video chat when she wasn't at my house. I would I needed to find out what they were planning or if it was just Jaime as the surprise. I guess I would just have to worry about it later. "So what do you want to do today, Kenz?" I looked at her. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "Well we could just do a Date Day like we used to, you know go to lunch get froyo.." "Oh my god! Yes, that's perfect! Let's go get dressed." "Kenzie, I'm already dressed. I'm just waiting on you." "Okay. I'll go hop in the shower. Is it okay if I borrow some clothes?" "You always do" I said laughing. It had been a long time since we did a lunch date type thing. It was our best friend bonding time; we would go to lunch get some kind of sweets and hang out all day. It was always a good time with her by my side, my partner in crime. I waited for Kenzie to get out of the shower and get ready so I could do my hair and make-up. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and teased my bangs that hung out about 3 inches from where I had my hair tie; I put eye liner on my water line and some mascara on my lashes. I was never one for dramatic make-up; I always went for a simplistic look. Kenzie, on the other hand, did the winged eyes and a little bit thicker of a line with the eye liner. She pulled it off though. We walked out to my car, got in and started to drive to Chile's. I was kind of zoned out thinking about my birthday and seeing everybody but I was still paying attention to the road just then I heard Nobody's Hero begin to play and I just looked at Kenzie and we were practically screaming because we were singing so loud. We pulled into the parking lot to our lunch spot and we were soon sat at a nice booth away from everyone else so they wouldn't be able to hear our conversations. We ordered our food and sat in silence sipping our drinks for a few minutes then I heard a familiar annoying voice, Chris. Chris was one of my good friends from a while back before he started getting mean and having an attitude every time he talked to me. I used to have a crush on him until he basically broke my heart when I found out he had sex with one of my then bestfriends. "Hey Beck Beck." He said from behind me. I saw Kenzie's eyes grow wide as she saw the happiness in my eyes instantly go to pure anger and hatred. "What?" I said in a furious but calm tone. "Well if you're going to be like that then maybe you should leave." He spat back at me. "Maybe I should leave? Really Chris, maybe you should just walk away before I do something I shouldn't." I didn't even bother to look at him; he disgusted me. "Oh yeah, do it then. You stupid cunt." That's it, nobody calls me that. I got up and acted like I was going to kiss him. I grabbed his face looking all lovey dovey and then I punched him inevitably knocking his ass out. "Waiter, clean up on isle this stupid ass." And I sat back down. The waiter than was serving us brought our food and gasped seeing Chris lying on the ground. I just chuckled to myself. Kenzie did too knowing I would've done it eventually. We quickly finished our food because we honestly didn't want to deal with cops today, even though my family was friends with the majority of them and they knew me pretty well. I didn't even care that I just knocked Chris out; I had Andy and all of my loyal friends. Kenzie and I walked across the street to the frozen yogurt bar; they had so many flavors and toppings. It always made for some kind of difficulty when choosing. Kenzie got a cotton candy flavored frozen yogurt with almonds and whipped cream while I got salted caramel flavored froyo with pretzel pieces. We paid for our desserts and sat down in the cutely decorated shop. We chatted about random things until we finished our delicious treats to ourselves and walked back to my car. "So, you ready to go home?" I asked mainly because I wanted to know what the boys had planned for her. "Yeah I guess so." She replied. "Are we still on for the gym tomorrow?" I asked "Yea,. What time did you want to go?" "I don't know around 10, sound good to you?" "Yeah, just remember to wake me up." she said as we pulled up to her house and I gave her a hug goodbye. I texted the PTV boys to make sure they would be logged in to the video chat before I got home. I sped to my house, parked my car and ran into my room as quickly as I could. I logged in with such speed I thought my fingers would go numb. I called the first name I saw logged in. Tony. "Hey Beck, wait you look sick, are you okay?" he asked looking concerned. "Yeah… I'm just… outta breath. I ran into my room really fast." I said between gulps for air. "Oh, okay. So what's up?" he said as he chuckled to himself. "Where's the rest of the gu-" before I even finished the sentence they all popped up and they moved the computer to their small couch. "We're all here" they all smiled. Ugh I can't wait to give them big hugs when they get here. "So, what's this surprise you have for Kenzie, besides Jaime of course." They all looked and smiled at each other. "Well, we we're going to stick Jaime in a small-ish box all wrapped up and have it sitting on your front lawn; we're all going to be hiding on the side of your house and pop out after Jaime does." Vic said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Kind of like a stripper does with a cake." Mike said fake wrestling Jaime which turned into actual wrestling; Jaime finally gave up after a few minutes. "Oh my god! That has to be the cutest idea ever!" I squealed and then blushed thinking about what Andy could have planned for me. "OOOO, guys look, she's blushing. You thinking about Andy ramming your-" Jaime started to say before I screamed "NO!" stopping him from finishing the sexy sentence. "I was just gonna say ramming your face into your cake." He said with a cheeky smile; I sure as hell knew what he was thinking of saying. The guys burst into a fit of laughter at the look on my face. I was redder that a fucking tomato. "Yeah, that's defiantly what you were going to say. Jackass." I said shaking my head and smiling. "Love you toooo." Jaime said, knowing that I couldn't be mad at him. We talked for a few more minutes before they had to go to a sound check for a concert they were playing in our state. They would stay here for a few days after my birthday. I was so excited but nervous of everyone coming to my house but I knew it would be worth it; I would get to see my lovely boyfriend and his rowdy friends and have some fun with Kenzie's boyfriend and his friends. For once, I felt like my life was complete.**

****A/N** I'm sorry this took so long but I've been busy and I haven't had much inspiration to write and nobody has reviewed and yeah. But here it is Chapter 3 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was getting ready for bed and I heard my phone ring, only for a moment. I brushed it off like it was nothing because if it was that important then they would have called back. I went to my bed and snuggled into my warm blanket. I was just about to fall asleep when I got a text message; actually nine of them. "What the fuck?!" I yelled into my pillow. I had one message from each of the BVB boys and the PTV boys. They all said good night in their own ways. I wondered why they did that, it was so strange then I got one final text from Kenzie. "Did you just get woken up by 9 assholes? Lol" "Yea, but why. Actually I don't care; I'm so exhausted from doing nothing. We'll talk about it tomorrow at the gym, night. Xx" I didn't get any more texts after that and I finally drifted into a deep sleep. **

_**Why are you here? No, don't hurt them! They are my friends, what's wrong with you? Please don't hurt them! Please! They didn't do anything to you. Why do you have a knife? Please don't him, STOP IT! If you're going to kill him you're going to have to kill me too! AHH!**_

**I woke up sweating and scared; that was defiantly the worst nightmare I have ever had. I can't believe I just dreamt that my dad came to my birthday party and killed, well, everyone; including me. This really didn't help my nerves about my birthday, AT ALL. I couldn't go back to sleep and it was about 7 in the morning so I decided to text Andy a cute good morning text like I always did and get up to make myself a cup of coffee. I went back to my room to grab a cigarette and lit it while I waited for the coffee to finish brewing. I heard the coffee maker beep indicating and walked out to my kitchen and made myself a cup. I set my mug down and decided to grab the hoodie Andy gave me and go to my back porch with my beverage to think. ''Should I tell Andy about my dream or do I tell someone else or just keep it to myself?" I asked myself. "Who would I tell? Kenzie, maybe. I have no idea anymore. I guess I'll figure it out." I thought shaking my head in stress. I watched the sun slowly make its way up; always a good start to the morning. I finished my coffee and headed back inside. I had about 3 days until my birthday and this nightmare was freaking me out, I have to tell somebody about it. I'm going to call Ashley, even though he was an ass sometimes I knew he would help me out and keep it from Andy. I dialed his number and pressed send. Hearing the phone ringing, I started to get really nervous. "Becca, what do you want? It's like 8 in the morning" he said groggily. I was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall from my blue eyes. "Can I talk to you about something?" my voice was very shaky when I spoke. "Yeah, of course. Are you okay? What's up?" he said. I could hear the concern in his voice. I sighed before speaking trying to calm my nerves and my voice. "Well, last night I had really bad nightmare about all of you and my father and it was at my birthday party and..he..he killed you all and me. It's just making me really nervous about all of you coming here because I know all of you are gonna be here and he is in the state. He's already come to my house, Ash. He already threatened me and I.. I just don't want anything to happen to any of you. I had to talk to somebody about it and I didn't want to talk to Andy because he would freak out if he knew my father threatened me and Kenzie, she's just as bad even though she was here for it. She would just tell me it's because I'm nervous and I just trust you even though we bicker a lot I know you're someone I really trust with this." I said gasping for air from barely breathing between sentences.. It took Ashley a few minutes to gather everything I had said. "Well, Beck. You know I love you and I know you're really scared about this but you have to remember it was just a dream; nothing will ever hurt you when we get there. We're all pretty protective of you and we would never let anything or anyone hurt you because you're like our little sister. I won't say anything to Andy but you are going to have to tell him about what your father said because he cares so much about you. We all do like I said you're our little sis and Andy would hate us if we knew something about this and if something happened to you because of your father, I really don't know what he would do without you." I was sobbing a little as he spoke. I knew what he said is true; I did have to tell Andy about my dad. "Thank you Ash, I'm glad I have big brother's like you guys to protect me and I'm glad you guys care so much about me. I'll talk to Andy sometime today. Can you tell him to video chat me when you get up?" "Yeah, I'm kinda busy right now in bed and, well, let's just say I won't be up for at least an hour" he silently chuckled into the phone. "ASHLEY?! You're seriously talking to me on the phone and getting head at the same time?! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you!" I was so angry and embarrassed. "Hell yeah, babe. I multitask. At least I haven't moaned into the phone yet." "You're such a manwhore but thank you for not moaning. I think I would have died of embarrassment if you did. Anyways, have fun and thank you for talking to me" "Ha-ha, no problem little nugget." And he hung up. I couldn't believe he had a girl blowing him while he was talking to me on the phone; that boy has no shame. I'm kicking his ass when he gets here just for doing that to me. I went to my computer and logged into my video chat; I saw Tony, Mike, Andy and Jake were all logged in as well. I got up to leave my room when I heard the computer ring. If it was Andy I wouldn't answer because I'm not ready to talk to him yet but it was Jake so I sat down and answered. "Hey, Jake. What's up?" I said trying my best not to look sad. "oh, nothing, I just haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" he said. I could see a look of suspicion on his face. "I'm good! I'm really excited to see you guys soon. How are you?" I said trying to be as happy as I could to avoid getting questioned. He gave me a skeptical look but shrugged it off. Phew! "I'm good I guess. I can't wait for you to see what Andy got you. It took him forever to find the right thing for you." He said smirking at me; quite honesty, I'm so sick of everyone telling me Andy's birthday present he got me when I have to wait a few more days till I can get it. "Yeah, everybody keeps telling me how cute it is. All I want for my birthday is to see him; he didn't even have to get me anything." I smiled and blushed. "Aww, that's so cute." He gushed. I heard a 'What is?' in the background. 'Becca and Andy' Jake said to, assumingly, Jinxx. 'They really are though.' Jinxx said Jake just laughed as a response. "Well, kiddo. We have to go for a sound check before our last concert and then we're coming for ya." He made an evil face with his statement. "Please don't kill me and I forgot to ask, What kind of alcohol do you guys want? My moms going to get it tomorrow so I figured I'd ask what you guys wanted." The most devious look crossed his face. It scared me a bit. "Vodka, Whiskey, and lots of Beer, I guess. You know us. Ashley will probably want some Tequila too." He laughed. "Yea, I know you guys well enough but hey, it never hurts to ask." I smiled and shrugged. "Well I'm gonna go. I love you beck. See you in a few days. Bye." "Awe, okay Bye" my mom and brother were already at work so the house was mine for the day. I decided to clean it up before all the guys came and wrecked it again. I did the big parts first; the kitchen and living room. I collected all my mom's wine magazines and put them in a safe spot where they wouldn't get ruined. I grabbed a shit load of coaster and put them on the coffee table we had and I vacuumed. I then went to my room and put all my dirty clothes in my basket and vacuumed in there too. I went upstairs to our spare bedroom and made sure there were condom's in there because there would be a very good chance on somebody having sex in there. We had a guest house in our backyard and I went to clean up a lot in there; it was so disgusting in there. Whenever my brother had parties his friends always brought girls in there and they never threw the used condoms out; I, sadly, got that privilege. Ew. I put condoms, fresh sheets and blankets in there because I knew everybody would stay the night. I cleaned up all of the bathrooms making sure they were all clean and tidy. By the time I was done clean I was so tired. It was only 4 in the afternoon so I took a nap. I woke up about an hour later to my computer ringing again and this time it was Andy, it was defiantly time to tell him about the dream I had and about my dad. I got up and answered the call. "Hello?" I rubbed my eyes because I had just woke up, again. "Hey babe, you just get up?" he asked slightly concerned. "Yeah, I just cleaned my whole house for the party and I took a nap." I said in my sleepy voice. "You look so cute after you just wake up." he said smiling. I just blushed and said thank you. "I also put condoms in the spare bedroom, my room and the guest house just to make sure. I never know where Ash or one of the boys would end up." I said laughing quietly. "Yeah, you never know but I hope they don't do anything in your room; it's be weird and disgusting." He said grimacing. "No, what's going to be disgusting are my bathrooms." I said making the same face he had. We both shook in terror at the thought of what those guys would do to my house. "Yeah, we'll help you clean up though. We're not that inconsiderate." He laughed. "Damn straight you guys will help clean! I already know you guys are going to trash my house to an extent." I said in a silly mad voice. "Yeah but you love us." God, he was so cute. "Yeah well I know you guys like to party and the PTV boys like to do the whole 'PANTERA' thing when they get drunk so it should be fun cleaning that mess but I guess we will deal with it when the time comes." I said shaking my head and laughing. "Andy, I need to tell you something." I said before he could speak. "What is it babe?" he looked really confused. I breathed deeply a few times before speaking. "Well, I talked to Ashley about this this morning because I didn't want to tell you yet but my dad is back in the state and he came to my house the other day and he threatened me and all of you guys and I guess I'm just worried that he's going to do something at my party even though he isn't invited but I know I should've told you right after he came here but I was just scared. You can ask Ashley to tell you what we talked about because I really don't want to talk about it again. I know you guys won't let anything happen to Kenzie or myself but I just wanted you to know and I want you to tell the guys too so they know. I already told my mom about it and she said he wasn't going to do anything and if he even tried to lay a finger on any of us she'd call the cops." I started to tear up just because I was scared. I saw the look on Andy's face; it was pure anger. "He didn't hit you right?" he asked holding his anger back. "He tried to but Kenzie hit him and he left." I said. I couldn't even look him in the face because I knew he was really angry and I hated to see him like that. "Well he won't touch you, ever. I will personally beat the shit out of him if he does." I laughed at him because when he gets mad his nose scrunches up and he kind of looks like my aunt's pug. "Why are you laughing, this isn't something to laugh about, Becca." Okay, so he was furious. "It's just when you're mad your nose scrunches up and it's cute." I still had my head down but I looked up at him. his face relaxed instantly then he laughed at himself because he knew what I said was true. "Well at least you told me what was going on and I will tell the rest of the guys and PTV and I'm going to ask Ash about what you guys talked about, if it's alright with you." I half smiled. "Yeah, it's fine and thank you for telling everyone for me." "I'm your boyfriend, it's what I'm here for. I take away your pain and stress. I'll give you a nice massage when I see you." 'She's not going to believe that we're coming to her house tomorrow.' Andy thought before snapping out of it. She didn't know but she will be happy when she sees all of us in her living room, thankfully, her mom is taking her with her on the liquor trip and will be out for the whole day; I loved her mom, she's so nice. "So, you guys have a show tonight?" I asked because Andy was just staring into space. "What? Oh yeah, then we make our way down to CT too see your beautiful face." He said and it made me blush so hard. "Well good luck and I can't wait to see you but I have to go get Kenzie up because we're going to the gym. I'll text you later. I love you!" I said smiling but I was still sad because I wanted to talk to him forever. "Okay, I love you too, Beck." And we hung up. I'm so glad I have him and his friends and Pierce The Veil; they are all too amazing. I grabbed my phone and called Kenzie to wake her up. 10 calls later, "WHAT?!" she screamed. "Boo, did you forget we're going to the gym?" I said laughing at her frustration. "Oh, yeah. By the time you get here I'll be ready. See you in 10" "Kay, bye." I changed into some shorts and a tank, got in my car and left. It took my about 15 minutes to get to Kenzie's house because of construction down the road from my house. I hated construction so much. I had to take all the back roads to get to her house but at least she couldn't say she didn't have time to get ready. I pulled into her driveway and beeped. Her mom looked out the door and I smiled and waved. Kenzie came out seconds later with 2 large water bottles for us. "Hey, you little shit!" she said as she got in my car. "What's you slut bitch." We both laughed as I backed out of her driveway. It takes us about 25 minutes to get to our gym. "I told Andy about my dad today." I said breaking the silence. "Oh yeah? What'd he say." "Well I told Ashley First this morning because I had a really bad nightmare where he killed all of us but I didn't tell Andy that. All he said is that he would never let anybody hurt us and if my dad even comes near us he will personally beat the crap out of him." I smiled at the thought. Andy had muscle and height over my dad but my dad had weight. "I'm sure nothing will happen anyways." "Yeah but I had to tell him. He's going to tell Mike, Tony, Vic, Jaime and everybody everything so they know; just in case something does happen." I said. We pulled into the gym parking lot and grabbed our iPhones and headphones so we would disturb anyone even though we would probably be singing too loud with the songs we listened too. Kenzie and I made the same exact playlist for our work out, all the songs were in the exact same order. We worked out for a good 2 hours, give or take. I focused mainly on core and legs and Kenzie did arms and core. We would switch every time so next time Kenzie would do legs and core and I would do arms and core. It worked out well; we never got in each other's way. Once we were done we drove back to her house for showers and post workout food. Kenzie made us chocolate protein shakes and Triscut's with hummus. Best workout snack EVER. I finished up, said goodbye to my second family and headed home; by now my brother was home. I was really tired when I got home so I went to kitchen, filled up my water bottle and walked back to my room. My brother stopped me. "Where were you?" he asked protectively. "I went to the gym with Kenzie. Why?" "I didn't know where you were I got nervous something happened" I shook my head and hugged my brother. "Scott, go to bed." And I walked away to the comfort of clean clothes and a nice warm bed. It wasn't long before I passed out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke up to the smell of banana pancakes. My favorite, but why? My birthday is tomorrow not today. I thought. Today was my mom's day off so we were going to get all of the stuff for the party in one shot. I walked out in the kitchen to see my mom handing me a cup of coffee and a plate with, like, 8 huge pancakes on it. "Mom, I don't think I can eat all of this by myself." "Yes, I know. Your brother has the day off too. Go wake him up I need him to do a couple things for me today anyways." She was acting really weird but I did as I was told. "SCOTT, GET YOUR LAZY GINGER ASS UP. NOW!" I screamed just loud enough to be irritating and heard. I heard his door closes and the bathroom door open signaling that he was awake. I grabbed a cigarette and continued with my morning routine; coffee, cigarette, relax. 20 minutes later my brother came down the stairs for his share of breakfast. I went to take a shower and get ready for the long day ahead. My legs were really sore from last night's workout so I decided on a bath to rehab my muscles a little bit since I would be doing a lot of walking. I got out of my now cold bath, dried off and got ready. I walked out and my mom was already waiting for me. I threw on my Vans and we left. I got a text from Kenzie. "Hey, text me when you're on your way home. I wanna sleep over for your birthday ;)" "Okay(:" at least I'll have something to do tonight. "So, are you excited for tomorrow? I know Andy won't be here for another 2 days but Mike, Tony, Vic and Jaime are going to be there so it will still be fun, right?" my mom said while driving. "Yeah, Kenzie wants to sleep over tonight so I have to tell them that she's going to be here before they are." I said while telling all the boys what I just told my mom. "I could take her out before they get here, I could just tell her I need her help picking out another present for you." "Really mom, you'd do that?" "Yeah, of course! I want her to be surprised that her boyfriend is coming too." I got super excited now. "Oh my god, mom, you're a life saver!" I texted all the boys back saying my mom is taking care of Kenzie before they get here. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. We pulled up at the grocery store to get all the food and soda for tomorrow. We walked down every isle seeing what we need; chips, soda, deli meats. Stuff like that. Once we finished there we went to numerous other stores getting disposable plates, Solo cups, napkins and decorations. Our last stop was the liquor store. I loved it here, I know I'm not supposed to drink yet because I'm only 18 soon to be 19 but my mom says if I'm home and not driving, it's fine with her as long as I'm safe. "We have to get Whiskey, Tequila, Vodka, 2 kegs and a few other things." My mom said speaking to herself. We got everything we needed, paid and got into the car. I texted Kenzie to tell her I was on my home. I got no response and I was still 30 minutes from our destination. **

**Kenzie's POV**

"**Guys she's gonna be here in 30 minutes." I said to all the rowdy, clearly tipsy, boys. They really weren't that bad but they were loud. I saw Andy sitting on the couch with a strange look on his face. "Andy, what's wrong? Nerves getting the best of you?" I asked rubbing his back gently. "Yeah, I guess." He said as he tried to perk up. "Does she have any whiskey in here; a shot would really calm me down right now." Andy asked me. "Yeah, I'll go get it." I went to the kitchen and found an almost empty bottle of Jack and brought two shot glasses with me back to the living room. "Here" I said pouring out the last two shots and cheering our glasses. "The burn never gets old" I said laughing. "Yeah, it hurts in the best way. I defiantly feel better now. Thanks." He said. I just nodded and got up staring out the door. I went into Becca's room and found her spare pack of cigs; I took one lit it and went to sit on the porch and wait to see her car. I soon finished my, well her, cigarette and she texted me that she was 5 minutes away. I ran inside and told the guys to wait in the backyard. Thankfully they all did as they were told. I texted her back saying we should have a pre birthday bonfire. Thank god she agreed or this plan would never work. **

**Becca's POV**

**Thank god I was almost home; listening to my mom sing is torture. Kenzie wanted to have a bonfire, I could defiantly use a relaxing night. We pulled into my driveway, Kenzie was sitting on my front porch waiting for us to get home. She and my brother came out and helped carry everything in. once everything was in the house we went into my room for some hoodies because it was starting to get cold. "Becky, come here please." My mom yelled. Kenzie followed me out into my living room, my brother was eating a sandwich with the deli meats we bought. "We all have a surprise for you." My brother said with his mouth full. "Where is it?" I asked looking to Kenzie because she obviously had something to do with this surprise I'm being told about. "C'mon. follow me." she said as she grabbed my hand and led me to my back door. "Go outside." She said smiling. Everyone was now staring at me waiting for me to step outside. "Go!" they all yelled. "Geez, fine!" I opened my door and I saw nothing. "There is nothing out here." I said confused. "SURPRISE!" they yelled. They being my boyfriend and his friends. I started to cry and I ran down the stairs and hugged the fuck out of him. "Oh my god. I missed you so much. How are you here right now?" I looked at him while wiping my tears. "We planned this. Well Kenzie and your brother did anyway, your mom just got you out for the day." He smiled, he was crying too for the same reasons I was. I released him and went to hug everybody starting with my family. "Thank you guys so much." I was still crying because I was so happy. I ran to CC first because I knew he would complain if he was anything but the second band member I hugged. He lifted me off the ground. "I missed my drinking buddy!" he whispered as he twirled me around. When he put me down I went to Jake and hugged him. "You sly bastard. I talked to you this morning." I said smiling. "Yeah, well I am an amazing actor." He said just then Jinxx came up and made a sandwich out of Jake and I. I laughed so hard because they started tickling me, I hate when they do that so I started to hit them lightly and they finally stopped their assault on my sides. I walked up to Ashley; I study him for a second. I had my arms crossed and I smiled. He opened his arms and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay, little nugget?" he said in my ear. "Now that you guys are here, yes." He hugged me tighter then let go. "So are we having a bonfire or not?" Kenzie asked looking mock angry. "Of course! I'll just show everyone where they are sleeping. Go get some wood" I said Kenzie and my brother went off to the wood to gather the wood. "Okay who wants the guest house? It's a king sized bed so two people." Jake and Jinxx looked at each other and simultaneously said they would. Next was the spare bedroom. "Okay so I guess Ashley is bunking with CC in the spare room?" I asked and they sighed. Andy and I laughed because I knew how bad CC snored. "It's okay it's just for tonight." I said trying to make them feel better. "Thank god." Ashley said. We all walked over to my fairly large fire pit in the backyard and grabbed chairs to sit down. I sat on Andy's lap while everybody had their own chairs. They were all staring at us while we were making out. "Are you guys enjoying the show, oh and Ashley, close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Andy and I laughed because they all looked away with bright red faces. My brother and Kenzie came back with the wood; I got up and went to get the newspaper I had on the side of my garage. Ii threw a third of it in the pit and lit it and watched as the flame got larger. I went back to the group and asked if they wanted anything to drink. I got mixed answers from everyone one and I started towards my back door; my brother came with to help me. "So you really like him, huh?" he said. I looked at him sincerely and said "You have no idea how much he means to me, Scott. So many things went wrong at Warped tour and I had two of my favorite bands right by my side to make me feel better. I walked away from everybody and I was crying and Andy was the first person to come and find me. He is such a good guy and I can't see myself with anyone better than him." he came over and hugged me "It will take me a while to get used to my baby sister dating but as long as he doesn't hurt you and as long as you're happy; I will be happy." I started to tear up as did my brother. "Thank you. I know you will like them because they already hate dad." I started to laugh but then I looked at Scott's face. He looked confused. "How do they know about dad?" he asked. I forget to tell him about the other day, fuck my life. "He showed up the other and threatened me, he didn't do anything to me or Kenzie he just got really mad and almost hit me but I stood my ground. I told him if he did I would have Kenzie call the cops and that she had the number dialing as we speak. He just got in his car, slammed the door and sped off. None of the boys out there would ever let anything happen to me or Kenzie. They're like numerous older brothers to me and you haven't even met the last four" I started to laugh. "There's more?!" he looked baffled. "Yeah. You'll meet them tomorrow, one of them is Kenzie's boyfriend and she doesn't know their coming so you can't tell her. Got it?" "My lips are sealed." He made a zipping motion across his mouth. He kissed my forehead and hugged me before we walked back outside with everyone's drinks. I went to Andy, handed him his Whiskey and I sat back on his lap drinking my Southern Comfort and Coke. We all sat by the fire laughing and joking around. I got a text from my brother "I like them, they're funny. Any of'em smoke weed?" I looked at him and held up my finger. "Any of you smoke weed? I've never really asked you guys before." I said it as nonchalantly as possible. Andy, Jake, CC and Ashley raised their hands. "Follow me boys." My brother said. They all followed him inside and up to his room for what I know as a smoke session. "Behave yourself, SCOTT." I said he just smiled back at me coyly. It was just Kenzie, Jinxx and I; We we're all having a good time just relaxing and talking. We could hear some loud banging in the house. We all ran inside to see what was going on. "Get the fuck out of here! You know you aren't welcome in this house!" my brother yelled. I knew who he was talking to, my father. "Go back outside, we'll handle this." Jinxx whispered to Kenzie and I. I ran outside crying; Kenzie came after me. "Kenzie, he is going to do something, I just know it. The nightmare is coming true!" I cried in her arms. "No, it's not. This isn't your party and my boys aren't here. This isn't your dream. Everything is fine. Your brother, your boyfriend and his friends are in there handling this. We just need to stay outside and let them handle it." I couldn't stop crying long enough to answer her; she just stroked my head and let me cry. After about 15 minutes I saw the familiar red and blue lights of police cruisers. I ran towards the front of my house and saw them. "What's going on here, Becky?" yes they knew me, most police did. Kenzie came running for me and explained everything to the cops. They went towards my front door and before they got there the door swung open and my father was thrown out on the lawn and my brother was punching him until he saw the cops; he got off of him and let them do their jobs. The male cops picked up my father and put him in the back of one of their cruisers and walked back over to all of us who were now standing outside. Andy had me in his arms comforting me while I was talking to the female cop. I told her everything, how he threatened all of us and how he showed up a few days ago and tried to hit Kenzie and I. she had me write it all down and asked me if I wanted a restraining order. "Yes" Andy, Kenzie, Ashley and Scott replied for me, the cop looked at me and I just nodded. The cops finished taking everybody's statements and the medics were checking everybody to see if we were okay. Scott had a broken knuckle and Andy sprained his wrist, my dad had to be taken to the hospital to be checked out but I didn't care. Thankfully everyone else was fine, shaken up but we were fine. "I think we should all just go and get some sleep." My mom said. We all said our goodnights and went to our rooms. I stripped out of my clothes, I turned around before taking off my bra, I was still really self-conscious of my body. I knew I looked good and I wasn't ashamed of the way I look but I don't I guess every girl is self-conscious about something. I threw on an oversized tee shirt and crawled to my waiting bed with a shirtless and pant less (He had his boxers on) Andy already in it. I got under my blanket, my back was to Andy and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms. He put his fingers gently on my face, turning it towards him and he gingerly kissed me goodnight. We soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other's presence. I woke up around 7:30 in the morning, Andy had rolled over, he looked so cute while he was sleeping. I quietly got out of bed to see if anybody else had gotten up. I walked out of my room to see Kenzie and CC on the pull out bed in my living room. They were kind of snuggling but in a friend way. I tip-toed around the bed and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee that was very much needed; as I waited for the coffee to finish brewing I could feel my eyes burning because of crying last night. I just sighed trying to clear my head of last night's events; now I just had to worry about todays. My 19****th**** birthday, I can't believe it. I went back to my room to grab a hoodie, cigarette and my phone and went back to my mug filled with delight. I did my morning this and sat outside to relax, I would need it for today. "Hey, Becky." I whipped my head around to see CC standing there with a cup of his own coffee. "Hey CC, I see you slept in Kenzie's bed last night." I said with a laugh but I wanted an explanation. "Yea, Ash kicked me out of the bed and Kenzie was still up so I just laid down, nothing happened I promise." He put his hands up in defense. I believed him; he knew Kenzie was dating Jaime and he was coming here in a few hours to surprise her. "I figured. I'm just breaking your balls though." I laughed I asked him to sit down and he did. "So, today's your birthday, kiddo. You excited?" he asked sipping form his cup. I shrugged. "I guess, I mean it's just another day to me. It always has been." I laughed but I was serious about it. "Well, prepare to have fun because you're going to have us all here and we know how to party." He said with a big cocky smile on his face. "You guys are going to be the death of me." I said being dramatic. We both heard everybody getting breakfast in the kitchen then they all walked out to join us, even my mom and brother were out here. It felt nice to have my family and friends here for my birthday. I was sitting on Andy's lap and Kenzie was sitting on CC's so we had enough chairs. My mom had to go buy more chairs, liquor and pick up my cake from a bakery. She was forcing Kenzie to go with her so she would be surprised about her boyfriend when they got back. Kenzie had to of forgotten about what Jaime said on the phone about him bringing a present for her because she never asked Andy or the guys about it. Mom my mom and Kenzie went to get ready because Mike, Tony, Vic and Jaime would be here in a few hours and they had to leave soon. When they left we all started to clean up the house, make up the beds and make the house decent for when everyone got here. My phone started ringing, it was Vic. "Hey, Vic. Are you guys almost here?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah. We're gonna be pulling into your driveway soon. Kenzie isn't there right?" he asked. "Yeah, she won't be home for a couple more hours." "Good. See you in a few." And he hung up. The guys heard my conversation and got ready to greet their new bestfriends. They soon pulled up in a large SUV and pulled a human sized box out from the trunk. "BECCA!" Tony, Mike and Vic ran towards me at full speed almost knocking me over in the large group hug they created. "Hey guys!" I said laughing. Jaime was left to carry his gift box down to my front yard and set it down before hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday as they all did. All of the guy's bromanced for a few minutes before we headed inside to relax before I got a call from Kenzie saying she was almost home. We shoved Jaime in his box and hid the rest of the guys on the side of my house so Kenzie wouldn't see them when she pulled up. it took a few minutes before she showed up because of the construction near my house but when she pulled up BVB and I went to help her and my mom with everything in the car. Once everything was inside we grabbed Kenzie and pulled her to my front door. "Remember how Jaime said he had a present for you that Andy was bringing?" "Yeah, where is it?" "On the front lawn." Andy said smiling. She ran out of the door and to the large box. Jaime popped out from behind the secret door in the back of the box. Kenzie was looking at us, she just thought it was an empty box until she was grabbed from behind, she screamed. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she jumped onto Jaime and kissed his face all over. The rest of the boys came out from where they were hiding. "Get a room!" Vic yelled while smiling. Kenzie immediately ran to them hugging them tightly before coming over to us and thanking us. We all went inside to start setting up for the party. We put out the 3 large picnic tables out and a large cover over them, we brought out the food outing it on the table and fired up the grill. What little family and friends that were invited started to arrive. I saw my friends Erika, Lily and Emily come running to me with presents. "Happy Birthday, Becca!" they all said. "Thanks! You guys can just put the presents in my living room." I hugged them all and they ran inside. I was mixing a drink for myself of Rum and Coke because to be around my aunts and uncles I was going to need to be 'encouraged' if you will. CC was grilling steaks among other things for all of us, Ashley was hitting on Erika, most of the guys were sitting at the table and Kenzie was getting a drink with me. the party was getting pretty good but got even better when Andy pulled me aside to give me his present. "Ohhhhh, get it Becca!" almost everybody said and others laughed, I flipped them off while following Andy. "Here, it took me a long time to find something perfect for you and I really hope you like it." He looked nervous while handing me a cute green box. I opened it and started to tear up, it was a pretty black metal picture frame that read "Forever" in cursive on the bottom. It was filled with all the pictures we had taken the first 2 days we spent together. I kissed him before I spoke, wiping the tears of joy out of my eyes. "Andy, this, this is the most amazing and adorable thing anybody has ever given to me. you are the most amazing person in my ife and I don't know what I would do without you and your friends and everybody I have met over this summer." I kissed him before being pulled off of him by Tony telling us the food was ready. We walked to the table hand in hand. Everything felt so perfect and complete; there was no way that anybody was going to bring me down off of the cloud 9 high I was on. My mom brought out my cake and set it in front of me and lit the candles. "You are my baby girl and I love you more than anything." She whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. Everybody sang happy birthday; Scott tried to push my head into my cake as he always tried every year but he nearly got elbowed in the nuts by trying. We passed cake down the line and just enjoyed everyone's company. Not soon enough, my family started to leave which meant the real party could begin. The kegs arrived and the boys went to fill their cups while all the girls went to the drink table to refill our cups as well. I threw more wood in the fire place, lit it and we all sat down. I ran to my mom who motioned for me to come to her. "I'm leaving for the week for work. Don't break anything or burn the house down, okay?" she said laughing knowing I was responsible but she looked over to all my friends sitting down and gave me a look that I knew said 'they better behave too' I just nodded my head and said goodbye. "Well looks like we have the house to ourselves for the week" I said taking a sip from my alcoholic beverage. The music from my iPhone was blasting and Punch-Drunk Love by The Summer Set started to play and Kenzie and I started to sing along making everybody laugh because they knew it described both of our relationships with our boyfriends; we were playfully abusive to them but they did it too. We didn't even realize that it was 1 in the morning already. I turned down the music so my neighbors wouldn't call the cops like they normally did when we had parties that lasted longer than midnight. My neighbors hated our family but ever since my oldest brother died we never really had the cops called on us. Ashley and Erika were missing from the group but we all knew where they were. Kenzie turned to me and had a huge smile on her face. "What?" I said. "Listen!" as she nodded and pointed to the music where Naked in Venice by Radical Something was beginning. This was our shit and we both turned to our boyfriends and startled them by singing the whole song while holding their faces close to ours. "Give it to me. yeah, yeah what are we waiting for? Yeah, yeah. Why are we wasting time? Yeah, yeah. Who knows the next time we'll be naked in Venice?" finishing the song with a kiss. Both of our boyfriends smiled at our little karaoke sessions as did everyone who was there. "Alright guys. I'm really drunk and tired so I think we should call it a night." Andy said smiling at me, I knew what he was thinking and I think I'm ready this time. We all went to our rooms but this time Jaime and Kenzie got the guest house. I ran to my room dragging Andy with me, he locked the door behind him and we both stopped to hear the weirdest thing ever; moaning. Ashley was fucking Erika in the bedroom upstairs which just so happened to be right above mine and they were very load. Andy and I burst out in a drunken giggle fit. Andy soon lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I started kissing him with force and passion; he did the same. We moved over to the bed where Andy put me down and layed on top of me; neither of us giving each other total dominance. We battled for a few minutes before I let him take control. I lifted his shirt over his head; I stared at his chest for a moment before continuing to kiss him passionately. I released his lips and got up to put music on so the sounds of us would be minimum. Lips of an Angel by Hinder came on and I ran back to my bed and straddled Andy. He took my shirt off along with my pants so I was left in a black lace bra and matching panties. He still had his pants on which I was quickly unbuckling to release what every Andy fan girl dreams about. My eyes grew wide and he just chuckled to himself; he must have gotten that reaction from every girl he has been with, I mean he was huge! I'm surprised because most of the time he is in very tight skinnies and you can't make out anything but damn. I'm not a virgin but I am not a slut either; I've had sex twice before with an ex-boyfriend but he was an asshole after that and I ended up breaking up with him but I'm glad this isn't going to hurt as much as it would if I was a virgin. I reached behind me where Andy was struggling to get my bra off and I gladly helped him get rid of it. I threw it to the side along with his boxers and my panties. We sat there for a few minutes admiring each other's bodies. He flipped me over so I was on my back and looked into my eyes like he was asking for permission to enter me; I bit my lip considering it and I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me and thrusted inside. I moaned into his mouth, he wasn't moving we were just kissing. He was allowing me to adjust to his size; he was a lot larger than my ex in both length and width. I smiled in the middle of our kiss hoping he would take the hint that he could start moving; he did. I was moaning so loud that if I didn't have the music on, Kenzie would probably be able to hear me outside in the guest house. The Legacy came on and Andy began to thrust in time with the song; the feeling was amazing! We were getting close to our climaxes when I let out a long, loud moan as I came; Andy wasn't far behind me. he let out a loud moan and thrust hard and deep inside of me cause a gasp to escape my mouth. Thank god we remembered the condom or I surely would've gotten pregnant. He pulled out of me while breathing heavily; he threw the used condom in the trash and pulled the blanket over our spent bodies. "Becca, I love you more than I could ever scream." He said smiling and kissed me. The Mortician's Daughter was my favorite song and he quoting it after what we just did made everything perfect. I turned towards him "I love you too Andy." I kissed him before laying my head on his chest feeling his heart beat and we slowly fell asleep with love in our hearts and smiles on our faces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up around 3 in the morning to turn off the music that was still playing; I looked over at the peaceful, shirtless, snoring man that I loved. 'Damn, you're cute.' I thought to myself. I quickly went to the bathroom and ran back to the warmth of my bed. I snuggled back into place slowly so I wouldn't wake Andy up and drifted back to sleep.**

_**I could hear something; Carolyn playing softly in the background as someone grabbed my hand. I jumped a bit turning to see Andy's smile light up before my eyes. "May I have this dance?" he said smirking. I nodded and smiled allowing him to take me by my waist and hand; classic ballroom style. I hated dancing but with Andy it seemed to come so naturally. We swayed slowly to the beautiful music. "This is a perfect moment" I whispered into Andy's ear. I looked into those soft but bright blue eyes and I mentally melted. The music ended and so did our dance. "Goodbye, my love." Andy said while walking away. **_

**I woke up for the second time this morning but I had a light smile on my face from the dream that had just ended. I looked over to see no one next to me; my batman was nowhere to be found. I checked the time on my phone and it read '8:15 AM' I stretched all of my limbs with a slightly tired groan and got up to get myself a cup of coffee. I saw that everybody was awake and on the porch; copy cats. I thought chuckling to myself. I walked out, cup in hand and sat on Andy's lap humming the song that played in my dream. "Becca, why are you singing one of our songs?" Ashley asked inquisitively. "I was humming it not singing it, silly boy." I said with a smile on my face and taking of sip of my too-hot cup-o-joe. "Fine, why are you humming Carolyn?" he rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Because it was playing in the dream I had and it's stuck in my head." I threw an overly sarcastic smile his way, rolling my eyes shortly after. "Ooooo, what was your dream about?" Erika said giving me a wink. "Andy and I were dancing to Carolyn then I woke up when the song ended." I could feel my cheeks turning pink when I spoke about my dream. A chorus of 'Awes' could've been heard by my neighbors that are over 400 feet away. I turned to Andy and gave him a kiss on his nose which made him scrunch up his face in the most adorable way. "I'm gonna go get ready for another day with you guys and some whores over there." I motioned to Erika and Kenzie who, in unison, said "Bitch" I just laughed and went inside. The hot shower felt so good on my sore body. I could barely hear the bathroom door open because of my music playing myself singing. "I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move -AHHH!" my singing was interrupted by a naked, smiling Andy climbing in to join me in the shower. "I hope I wasn't interrupting." He said with a coy smile on his face knowing he scared the life out of me. "No, I always scream bloody murder when a naked, 6 foot man comes into my shower." I said smiling and shaking my head. "Well, you should keep singing. Your voice is amazing!" he said trying to make up for scaring me half to death. I did as I was told but not because Andy told me to but because Pipe Dreams by Timeflies was playing and I loved this song. "Can you get my back?" Andy said as he handed me the honeydew melon scented soap. I more or less massaged his back admiring his tense muscular features. "Why are you so tense." I said while laughing slightly. "Well, I'm just stressed, I guess." He said hesitantly. I finished washing his back and started to wash my hair. "So, what do you want to do today babe?" he asked while washing my back. I just shrugged not really knowing what I wanted to do; I never really plan things, I just go with everything spur of the moment. After a few more minutes of talking we decided we should go camping for a few days. We finished our shower and dried off. I went into my room to grab my clothes and I screamed because Tony, Ashley and CC were sitting at my computer. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room?!" I yelled. I was really pissed off and so was Andy when he came out. "Uhh, well we were just fucking around on your computer, taking random pic of us." CC said as if he were a little kid in trouble for drawing on the walls. "Well, do you guys mind leaving so I can get dressed? You can take the computer with you if you want." I said clearly pissed off. They all left the room, computer and all except for Andy because he still had to get dressed too. "They are unbelievable!" Andy said. "It's not like they did it on purpose, Andy." I said so I could calm him down so he wouldn't be mad at his friends; after all it was my room, I should be mad; not him. I quickly get dressed and walked out of my room while brushing my hair. I didn't even look at anybody when I walked by them; they were all sitting in my living room doing something on my computer. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and walked back out still brushing my hair. I sat in my chair and just watched them make a video. I had to laugh because Jaime was sitting on Vic and Ashley. CC was on top of Kenzie and Mike was laying across all of them. Tony, Jinxx, Jake, Andy and I were all just sitting around and watching them. They posted their silly video to my Facebook, Twitter, YouTube; the video was everywhere! I took a 'Family Picture' of them when they finished and posted it to Instagram. Okay, guys. Any and I were talking about what we wanted to do and we figured it be a good idea to go camping for a few day. What do you guys think?" I said. They all looked scared and confused. "Dude, yes." Tony and Mike said in unison. "We can get some mother nature bonding going on if you know what I mean." Mike said laughing. "Yeah, so is everybody else fine with this. We have 3 tents but we can get more today." I said. Everybody agreed and we figured out who was gonna be with who in the tents. Andy and I in one, Tony and Mike in another, Vic and Jake, Kenzie and Jaime, Ashley and CC would be in separate tents. We needed three more tents. "Kenz, c'mon lets go get some stuff." I said grabbing my keys. "We'll be back in a little bit, please don't kill my house." I said while walking out of my home, Kenzie following close behind. It took us about two hours to get food, ice, tents and anything else we would need for our little trip. Thank god there were 11 of us or it would be hard to carry everything. We got back to the house and heard a loud bang, Kenzie and I looked at each other before racing inside to see Jaime and CC wrestling on the floor. "What's going on here?" I said crossing my arms in front of me. they all stopped what they were doing and just looked at Kenzie and I. "Get off the floor and help us bring all the shit in my car into my house instead of lying on the floor with your mouths open." I said before walking outside to gather all other tents and put them in my garage. I went back into my house and sat down to relax. I closed my eyes for a second and Ashley sat on top me, crushing me surprisingly. "Listen, I wanted to say sorry about just going into your room while you were in the shower with Andy." He said with a wink. "It's fine… but can you please get off of me… you're crushing me!" I managed to get the words out before Ashley turned to me. "Make me." "Wrong move, bud." I twisted my body and started to hit all of his pressure points making him jump off of me and collapse on the ground. I stood above him shaking my head while all of the guys and Kenzie came to see what the loud noise was. "What happened?" Vic asked. "He sat on top of me and wouldn't get off. He's fine just give him a minute." I said while walking away from him and laughing to myself. I could hear everybody laughing and trying to see if Ash was okay. "Don't worry, Becca. I will get my revenge." Ash yelled from the living room. "I'm sure you will but just remember I can be ten times worse than I just was." I yelled back in response laughing. I walked back into the living room where everyone was and suggested we go out to camp site in my woods and set everything up while it was still light out. We got everything ready to go, clothes, food, utensils, tents and chairs. Kenzie and I were in front of everybody else because we knew where we were going. We went camping a lot when we were younger and still do at least once a year. It only takes maybe 15 minutes to get to the campsite but in those 15 minutes Kenzie and I managed to yell at Ashley 3 times for complaining about his hair, watched Andy almost fall 4 time and we had a karaoke session; needless to say, it was interesting. Finally, we got to the campsite and started to set up the tents all around the large fire pit that was lined with stones. Kenzie and I had our tents up in 5 minutes and set up all of the chairs. We watched the guys struggle for 10 minutes before we put their tents up for them. "I can't believe that two girls had to put up your tents for you." Kenzie said while giving me a high five. I grabbed my phone and head phones and went to get some wood for the fire; I didn't bother saying anything to anybody because I kind of wanted some time to myself just to think. I started singing along with Sweet Blasphemy while I picked up some logs. I started thinking about how this was all going to work out, BVB would be staying at my house for basically three months and PTV was here and I just had thoughts upon thoughts swirling in my head. I started to walk back to the campsite with a lot of wood in my hands. I dropped them down and started to break them in halves so they would pile up easier. I still had my headphones in so I couldn't hear anyone that even tried to talk to me. I guess everyone was trying to and when I took my headphones out I was bombarded with 'Are you okay?' and 'Where did you go?' type of questions. "Guys, I'm fine. I just went to get some wood for a fire and to get some alone time to think; clear my head is more like it." I said holding my hands up as if I was caught doing something wrong. They all looked relieved except for Andy and Tony. They both looked at each other and grabbed my arms and dragged me away from everyone. "Rape, rape!" I said lazily and laughed. "What's wrong with you? You didn't seem happy when you came back." Tony said with a very concerned look in his eyes. I grabbed his shoulders to make sure he knew I was fine when I said "Tony, Andy, I AM FINE. Being around guys almost all day gets me stressed and the crap that happened a few days ago with my dad, I just needed some time to relax and clear my head but I am fine. I'm not sad or upset or anything. I am happy." I kissed Andy and hugged Tony to show them I was truly myself and wasn't sad. We walked back to everyone and I grabbed Tony's arm and told Mike to get his ass up and bring a blunt with him. He got up and followed Tony and I to this beautiful lake not far from the campsite. "So, what's up?" Mike asked while he sparked up. I sat down on a fallen down tree. "I haven't really hung out or talked to you guys. I wanted some mother nature, Tony, Becca and Mike bonding time." I said laughing. I got turned into a sandwich right after I said that. These two are amazing. "So, how are you and Andy?" Tony asked as I took a hit off of the blunt and passed it to him. "We're really good, I mean he's just so loving and protective but he's still fun to be around." I blushed when I said it. I meant it too, I loved everything about Andy; he never pressured me into doing anything I didn't want to do and he just respected me. It's almost like he was too perfect, don't get me wrong, he has his flaws but they are what has shaped him into an amazing person. "Well, that's really good! You two are cute together." Mike said finishing off the blunt. "So, how are you guys?" "We're good, we're working on some new music and being here with everyone is really nice. It's really weird being in such a quiet place when everywhere we go it's all just screaming fans and loud cars." Tony said and Mike nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would love to be here all the time. It's so peaceful and I feel like I'm not just the drummer of a band, like I'm a normal person." Mike said chuckling to himself. "Well, you guys are always welcome at my house." I said giving them a light hug. "We should probably get back before Ashley's dirty mind starts going." I said laughing. "Yeah, he is defiantly the most sexual person I know; Other than Jaime of course." Mike said still sitting on the ground. Tony and I helped him get up and we all started walking back. I was getting glares and winks from Ashley when we got back. "I will smack the smirk off your face." I said as I pointed to Ash. He immediately stopped. I took my seat next to Andy after lighting the fire and getting out some stuff for s'mores. I tossed a candy bar and a bag of marshmallows to everyone and put the graham crackers on a table that was built by my brother a long time ago. Kenzie and I got up and ripped some sticks off of a bush nearby, handing on to each person and we still had extras. I pulled out my pocket knife and shaved down mine and Andy's twigs before we put our sugary treats on them. I liked my marshmallows burnt on the outside so I let it burn for a few seconds before blowing the flame out and popping the hot marshmallow into my mouth; soon after I started acting like a retarded dragon breathing in and out because it was too hot. Andy leaned over and kissed me, taking my marshmallow with him. "Hey, that was mine you thief!" He was just taking his out of the fire and letting it cool when I stole his, popping it in my mouth determined not to let him get it. "Touché." Andy said while putting another marshmallow on the stick. I did the same but I got up to grab some graham crackers to make myself some s'mores. Camping always brings back childhood memories; the authentic smell of burning wood, having your favorite people around you and just having a good time is what I love about camping. I enjoy the little things in life. I got up to get my hoodie because it was getting cold but I was pulled back by Andy. "Where are you going?" "Just to get a hoodie and probably a drink, Why?" "Just making sure you weren't running away from me" he said smiling. I just shook my head, got my hoodie and got myself a Jack and Coke. I sat back down sipping my drink while watching everyone joke around by the fire; smiling once and a while so nobody thought I was sad or upset. "Becca, come sit with us!" Mike said lifting up a fresh blunt for Tony, himself and I to share. I got up bringing my chair with me and set it between the two boys. I had a nice buzz going by now and I was more than happy to share some more nice relaxing things with two of my bestfriends. I pulled my legs up onto the chair and inhale the good shit and exhale all the bullshit that was going through my mind then passed it to Mike. I don't think I could answer anybody if they tried to talk to me. I was done for the night; I know my limit. "I'm going to bed guys." I said as I got up from in between Mike and Tony. "Awe, really?" CC said frowning while everybody just looked at me with similar faces. "Yea, I've reached my limit so it's either I pass out, out here and get eaten alive by mosquitos or a pass out in my comfy tent with comfy blankets." "Okay, night!" everyone said except for Andy who followed me to the tent. I plopped down into the sea of blankets. "I'm going to be outside for a little while longer, sleep well baby." Andy said before giving me a kiss on my forehead. After he left I found that my eyes were getting very heavy and I soon fell into a very deep sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up to a tight grip around my waist, loud snoring and a pounding headache. My eyes hurt when I opened them; the sun was trying to pry its way into our tent. I stretched all my limbs before carefully getting out of Andy and mine's make shift bed. I unzipped the tent and laughed quietly to myself because CC and Tony were almost spooning each other on the ground. I walked over to them to wake them up. "Guys.. CC.. Tony… GET UP, YOU'RE SPOONING EACH OTHER." I said sternly in their ears trying not to laugh while I shook both of the extremely boys. I got a glare from both of them before they looked at each other and quickly got up from their positions. "What time is it?" Tony asked in a quiet but cute sleepy voice. I was filling up a pot I had brought for some coffee when both boys came up to me. I stuck the pot on the burning embers of the fire from last night. "It's probably about 9 in the morning, you guys want coffee?" They both nodded their heads furiously before they sat in some chairs by me. "What happened last night?" CC asked. "I don't know, dude. The last thing I remember last night was playing beer pong and Andy going to bed before the game started." Tony replied. I stood up to get the boiling pot of water out of the fire and poured out three cups before placing more water in the pot and placing it back on top of the embers. I handed the guys their coffees and sat down to drink my own. "You guys played beer pong without me?" I said frowning. I'm a pro at that game. "we'll play tonight, you can be on our team!" CC said while nudging Tony. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Someone yelled from their tent. I got up and followed the angry mumbling voice to find Ashley rolled up like a burrito in his blankets. "Want some coffee, Ash?" I asked as quietly as I could. "Please." He groaned as I left to make him his cup since he would soon join us. I left his cup on the small table and sat back down in between Tony and CC who were discussing the recent football games. "Becca, who do you root for?" Tony asked while he took a sip from the hot drink. "Patriots, of course!" I was a proud fan; this season was going to be really great for them. "They can't even win the super bowl against the Giants and they played TWICE." CC said while laughing. I just rolled my eyes. "We almost had you the second time, the Giants are just a sketchy team." I replied. Before CC could continue the sports argument Ashley interrupted by telling us it's too damn early to argue about football. "Yes mommy." CC and I said simultaneously while rolling our eyes. Vic came out of nowhere with a bunch of logs for the fire. "What the fuck, where were you?" we all asked. "I got up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I got some wood for the fire. It's so nice up here by the way. Is this all your property, Becca?" "No, we share it with the people who live a little further in the woods but thanks for the wood. There's some hot water in the fire place and coffee mix on the table if you want some." I said. "Oh, that's cool! And thanks I could really use some." He said while laughing. Soon Andy, Jinxx, Jake and Mike all got up and made themselves coffee and joined the rest of us. Most of the boys were having a livid discussion about their strange fan experiences when Kenzie and Jaime came out from the tent they shared with big smiles on their faces. Kenzie's smile soon disappeared when Ashley said "Looks like somebody got laid last night" she just rolled her eyes as she made coffee for her and her boyfriend while Jaime's smile seemed to get bigger assuring Ashley's assumptions. Kenzie slapped Jaime's arm making us all burst out laughing. "Own up to it, bitch." I said in a challenging tone and a cocked eyebrow making her turn bright red from embarrassment and anger. "Yes, Jaime fucked my brains out." She spat in a joking way; Jaime's smile dropped from his face while a look of pure shock came over him followed by a pink shade that settled on his cheeks. "Sorry, babe. I never back down from her." Kenzie said as she kissed her petrified boyfriend. This made us all laugh even more to the point where we were crying and clutching our sides. We soon calmed ourselves down and continued with weird incidents with fans. "I had a girl tweet me and told me to cut a piece of Jaime's hair and sent it to her." Kenzie said while we all laughed. "I had a boy chat me on Facebook and told me to have Andy's babies ASAP. It was really creepy." I started to laugh and shake my head. "Why was that creepy? We'd make cute babies." Andy said winking at me; it made me blush. Everyone was staring at us, staring at each other. "SO, you guys are gonna fuck tonight, eh?" Ashley commented breaking our stare. "Yes." I said and kissed Andy and smiled at Ashley just to try and make him feel uncomfortable which worked on everybody but him. Andy grabbed me and pulled me to his lap and winked at CC. Well, I guess tonight should be fun. "What are we doing today?" Jake asked as he finished his coffee. We all shrugged not knowing what to do. "I brought the volleyball stuff if you guys want to play" I said looking around at the pervy smiles from all the guys. "We're not wearing short shorts and bikinis. It's fucking September and cold as fuck." Kenzie said defending both of us. We laughed our asses off at the sad expressions on all the guys faces. I motioned for Kenzie to help me set up the net and clear all the leaves off of the "court" so we could play without getting hurt. "Alright who is on which team?" I said cocking my eyebrow and giving the guys a devilish smile. "There are nine of us so someone has to be the ref." Kenzie said holding the ball. "I'll be the ref." Said Tony. I grabbed a chair and set it right next to the net so he could see both sides. "Kenzie and I are two different teams. I guess we're doing this kickball style." Kenzie knew what I meant and dropped the ball. We did rock, paper, scissors to see who got first pick out of the now eight boys; I won. "Jaime, my team." I looked at Kenzie with a devious smile. "Fine. Andy, get your tall ass over here." She winked at me knowing this was going to be a fun game. "Mike, let's fucking goo." I smiled as I made the reference to one of his posts on insta. "Ashley, we got this." Kenzie said as she looked at me knowing Ash was going to fuck with me. Kenzie got Vic and Jinxx while I got CC and Jake. We got each other riled up by talking shit and messing around before Tony threw the ball in the air and Mike tapped it over the net and the volleying began. After a few times of it going back and forth it came back to my side and I spiked it. It almost hit Vic in the face. "Sorry, Vic." I said. "One to nothing. Becca's team. We did a mini victory dance before Tony served the ball again. This time Andy went to spike the ball but I blocked it and the ball hit the ground giving us another point. I blew Andy a kiss and gave him a wink showing him my competitive side. The game ended when Ashley went to spike the ball and hit Jaime in the face; the score, 6-2 in my teams favor. Bittersweet words were exchanged while giving hugs between the two teams. Jaime's face had a hug red lined pattern on it which just made us all laugh, he didn't think it was funny but at least he didn't have a broken nose. I took out some food that I wanted the guys to cook since we hadn't really eaten anything all day. "Here. I'm sure you guys are hungry by now so cook some of these. The buns are on the table." I smiled and kissed Andy and sat between Kenzie and Mike. "How are we supposed to cook these? There's no grill." Ashley said looking at the fire. I got up remembering the grill we had on the side of a tree for when we came out here. "Here, put some tin foil on it and you're all set." I walked away to let them cook and got a drink for myself and Kenzie because we drank the same thing. "Here" I handed her the red plastic cup. "Our drink?" she said smiling, I nodded and we put our cup together. "No drink for me?" Mike said pushing his bottom lip out and frowning. "I didn't know what you wanted. Sorry" I said extending the 'y' in sorry. He just waved his hand at me and got up to make himself a drink. "Food's ready!" CC yelled to us. Kenzie and I knew to wait until the guys sat down to get our food; less crowded that way. Once we all had our food, everyone was quiet; it was really weird for the few minutes it lasted, nobody was loud, obnoxious or perverted. I grabbed the sharpie out of my bag so I could wright my name on my cup so nobody would mistake it for theirs. "What are you doing?" Mike asked with a full mouth. I told him what I was doing and when I finished writing my name he took the marker out of my hand to do the same to his red cup. "Thanks!" he said with a cheesy smile. After finishing his name and little design on his cup he handed the marker back to me and I handed to Kenzie because we always wrote our names on our alcoholic drink cups especially when we were at a party or, like we are now, with friends. "I'm bored, let's play a game." CC said rolling his eyes. I looked over at Kenzie and she looked at me and smiled. "Before you guys decide on a game Kenzie and I are gonna go back to my house and get something while it's still light out." I said pulling her out of her chair. "What do you need to get?" Jake said questioningly. "It's a surprise!" Kenzie yelled as we ran to my house so we would get back before it was dark. "Dude, they have no idea what their getting into." Kenzie said while laughing. "I know! They're going to be so confused. Okay you get the glow sticks and I'll get the war paint." I said as we ran into my house. "Where were you guys? And where is everybody else?" my brother asked as I swung my door open. "We went camping; we could actually use another person. We're going to play manhunt; you should call up a few friends and have them come out!" I yelled from my room. "Yea, give us a half hour and we'll be out there." My brother said excitedly. "How many people are you inviting?" "6. Ryley, Paige, Dave, Marrissa, Ant and Richie." "Okay make sure you guys hurry up!" I yelled before running into my basement to find Kenzie grabbing the glow sticks. We used glow stick necklaces because it was easier to see who was on what team; in this case, the blue or green team. "Grab three more of each color. Scott is coming to join the game and is getting a few friends to come too." I said while running back upstairs followed by Kenzie. "Scott, were heading back! Get there quick!" I yelled closing the door after I heard a short "Kay!" It was just starting to get dark and we would make it back before it was pitch black out. We ran as fast as we could without falling over the numerous roots that stuck up from the ground. We stopped about 5 minutes from the camp ground to catch our breath. "I… Am Never… Running to the… Campsite… AGAIN!" Kenzie said between breaths; I nodded in agreement. We started to walk towards the loud voices while still catching our breaths. "FINALLY! We thought you guys would never get back." Vic said coming over to us and making sure we were okay because of our flushed faces. "We have to wait for Becca's brother and his friends before we can explain why we left." Kenzie said while getting a drink. "He should be here soon. You guys will like what we planned." I said grinning. Kenzie and I got scared, confused and excited looks from the group of boys. I sat down on Andy's lap with my drink and Kenzie sat next to Jaime in her own chair. After maybe 10 minutes we heard my brother and his friends come up with chairs and tents of their own. I got up and ran to Paige; she was Ryley's girlfriend and she was amazing. "You ready for a game of manhunt bear?" I said winking to her. I called her bear because in the winter she always wore a brown furry coat that reminded me of a grizzly bear; in return she called me little blue because I was 2 years younger than her and I have crystal grey-blue eyes. "Of course, little blue!" she said hugging me tight. I hugged the rest of my brother's friends because they were like family to me. I introduced everyone to the boys; Ant almost passed out from meeting Pierce the Veil, his favorite band. We all just laughed before getting drinks and waiting for them to set up their chairs and tents. "Okay, so we're all going to play a game called manhunt. If you do not know the rules, please raise your hand." I announced and looked around to see all of BVB and PTV with their hands up. "Okay, so the way this game goes is we will give you either a green or blue glow stick necklace; you have to wear it. You will either line up with Becca or me depending on the color. We will tell our teams what our strategies are for the game when the time comes. This game is basically tag, hide and seek and capture the flag combined. If you find and tag a member of the opposite team you will bring them back to where ever your captain has set for the 'Jail' another member from their team can tag them and they can escape. All you have to do is listen, hide and not talk. Are you guys ready?" Kenzie asked receiving big smiles and nods from all of the boys. We handed out the necklaces at random and ended up with our teams. Marrissa decided to stay out of the game because she didn't like the dark and wanted to stay by the fire. Kenzie was green team she had Vic, Ant, Jinxx, Jaime, Dave, CC and Ryley. I was blue team and had Tony, Ashley, Paige, Scott, Andy, Jake and Mike. All the boys started shit talking as they did with anything competitive. "Okay. Enough! Get into your teams." Paige yelled while walking over to me. The group of boys dispersed to their team captain to find out the battle strategies. "Okay, so we're going to do this in pairs since there are eight of us. Andy and I, Tony and Mike, Ashley and Jake and Paige and Scott. Each team will go in different directions looking for the other teams' players. If I know Kenzie she will probably split her team up in singles. Our 'jail' will be by the table with all of the food. We will rotate turns on which team guards it first, any takers?" I explained. Ashley smirked at Jake and raised his hand volunteering his mini team first. "CC is gonna be here all the time; he can't stay quiet for long periods of time and it's fun to torture him." Jake said laughing, looking back at CC and winking. The look on CC's face was priceless. "Alright, don't make him whine though; he can get really annoying." Andy said while smirking. "ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Kenzie yelled over to our group. We all nodded. I ran over to her to find out where her 'jail' was; it was right by her tent. I ran back to my group, told them and we dispersed. As the game went on Andy pulled me and ran to the lake I sat at almost every morning we were here. "Andy, what are you doing?" I said in a panicked whisper. "I haven't had any alone time with you! I can't wait till we get back to your house and actually have serious alone time." He said with a beaming smile and a little glow in his eyes. "I know, being around EVERYONE all the time is kind of frustrating me; especially after the other night. I want more and this time you're not taking over." I said with a devious smile. We lied back and looked at the stars and without talking we heard someone coming for us. We were caught! Thankfully we weren't doing anything. "You guys have clothes on right?!" my brothers friend Dave said while walking up to us with his hand covering his eyes. "Yea, Dave. We do." I said laughing and helping Andy up. We walked back to the area where we had to wait for our teammates to rescue us. CC was in our 'jail' along with Kenzie. I smiled and waved at them teasingly. Soon after I did that Jaime, Vic and Dave got walked into the little square; Ant was guarding us while all that was left on Kenzie's team was Ryley and Jinxx. Ryley ran over to where Ant was and told him he would take over just as Ant left he got scooped up by Jake and put in with the rest of his team. We all hit our heads because Andy and I knew that Jake was waiting for him to walk away from his post. If one of our teammates gets Jinxx then the games over. I sat down with Andy following my lead and pulling me onto his lap. We waited about 15 minutes; I was half asleep on Andy's chest when I heard a scream from Mike saying that we won. "Ayyyeeeee! You guys lost. Hahaaa" Mike said while high fiving Tony. The other team just scoffed and went to make a drink and sit down. I stood up and stretched; I was ready for bed and I could tell Andy was too but we stuck it out for another hour or so before calling it a night. "Well guys tonight was fun but I'm really fucking tired. Night!" Andy said before kissing me on the cheek and walking into our tent. When I turned my head back around all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked looking around for an answer. All I got were smirks and giggles. "If you guys have something to say, say it now." I said sternly; I was starting to get pissed. "Maybe you should go to bed too." Ashley said while giving me a smirk and wink. I looked over at Dave and he was looking at the ground. "Seriously? You told them we went to the lake." I looked back at everybody. "We looked at the stars, is that such a crime?" I said grabbing my drink and going to my tent listening to the numerous wolf whistles and 'Oww Owws' I flipped them all off before zipping my tent closed and changing into some shorts. I got into bed the bed and wrapped my arms around a passed out Andy who woke up and rolled over towards me and put his arms around my waist. We looked at each other with such lust for each other. I wanted to rip his clothes off right then but I restrained myself because I looked to the front of our tent to see the shadows of bodies all around it. "Guys, don't you have something better to do than creep around our tent?" Andy said clearly pissed off. They all giggled and walked away. I whispered to Andy "Why don't you and I take a walk to my house tomorrow to get alone time. We'll just tell the guys we're going for a walk and make our way to my room and... " I was cut off by Andy's lips crushing into mine. He pulled my body closer to his. I had to pull away from him or things would've gotten hot in our tent. "Save it for tomorrow tiger." I said kissing him one last time turning my body then backing myself into him to make him suffer a little bit more. "You are such a tease." He said trying to cover his low groan that was threatening to escape his mouth. I started to move my hips in a slow, circular motion; I felt his erection begin to grow. I listened as he tried to stifle his moans so no one would hear us. I turned to him and lifted my finger to my lips telling him to keep it quiet. I pulled my shorts down as he did the same, releasing the thing I have been craving since the first night. I looked into his eyes and straddled his waist; his eyes looked like a blue fire, they were beautiful and so full of passion. I kissed him as he lined himself up between my legs. He rolled me over, I let a small gasp escape and I put a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't be loud; he did the same to me. I knew everyone would be able to hear us anyways but there's no point in being obnoxious about it especially when your older brother and his friends are amongst them. We stayed like that for a while before I took my hand from his mouth; he gave me a devious smirk, pulled back and thrusted in very hard. I was so close to screaming out his name but I didn't in spite of what he was trying to do. "Do it, scream. I know you want to." He whispered into my ear. I was trying my hardest not to challenge him by saying 'make me' because I know he would and if he did we would both get ridiculed by mostly Ashley but I was more concerned with my brother and his friends hearing us. "Andy, please don't. My brother and his friends are here." I pleaded through soft moans. "Why shouldn't I? I want you to scream my name as loud as you can and make me cum." He said with a straight poker face. "Because, I don't need it to be more awkward between my brother and I. A lot of things have happened and.. " I started to tear up and he saw that and stopped what we were about to do; he pulled his batman boxers back on and just hugged me. "Andy, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him too. I can't lose another brother; I can't lose another person I'm close to." I sobbed into his chest. "Becca, you will never lose anyone you are so close to, not right now." He said in a comforting, soft voice. I cried until I fell asleep. All the thoughts going through my head before falling asleep must have followed into my dreams.. or nightmares rather.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I looked around to see nothing but darkness and flowing smoke on the ground. "Where am I?" I said quietly to myself. A slap in the back of my head caused me to turn around but nobody was there except a few lifeless bodies. I ran over to them crying. All the ones I loved the most were dead: Andy, My brother, Kenzie and my mother. What was I to do now? There next to me was a sharp, long knife; I knew what I had to do to be with my loved ones. "You did this to them Rebecca. You should just kill yourself while the knife is still there." A voice rang through my head. "I would never do this to them. I LOVED THEM." I screamed through my sobs to the voice. "Yes, you did this. Why you did it, is beyond my knowledge." The voice was calm but stern. I lifted the blade to my neck and sliced through the skin. I screamed in pain as I felt my life line shredding to pieces; as the darkness consumed me I layed back onto Andy's lifeless body. "Becca, Becca wake up! Please wake up!" was all I heard faintly in the background as I drifted out of consciousness.**_

**I woke up to Andy shaking my body. "Jesus, what happened?" I looked into his terrified blue eyes and the tears brimming around them. All I could do was hug him. "Andy, I don't want to talk about this, please don't make me talk about it." I looked into his eyes as tears fell from mine. "Shh, you don't have to talk if you don't want to." His voice was shaky but comforting. He comforted me until I fell back asleep. A few hours later I felt the tent shaking and someone's annoying voice waking me up. "C'mon you guys can't stay in there forever. I made breakfast, get your asses up!" I figured it was Ashley so I yelled at him when I got out of my tent with Andy. "Why the fuck did you wake us up Ashley?" I was going to be in a bad mood all day because of that stupid dream. "I didn't wake you guy's up." he said while shoveling scrambled eggs into mouth. "Who did?" "Ryley did." Vic said from across the circle of people. I walked calmly over to Ryley and whispered in his ear. "Wake me up again and I will make it my personal mission to rip your balls off and make you choke on them." I stepped back and smiled at him. The look on his face was pure fear; he knew I would make him pay for it if he ever woke me up again. I made myself a cup of coffee and took 3 sausage links. I hated eggs ever since I was little and I surely got strange looks for not taking but everybody knew to stay away from me today. I sat down between Andy and Mike and ate my food in silence. "Hey, when you're done Vic and I are going for a walk and you're coming with us." Mike whispered in my ear, I just nodded not bothering to look at him. I felt like I had a permanent rain cloud above me today, threatening to down pour at any second. I got up to throw my paper plate and Dixie cup away. I sat back down only to be picked up by my legs and arms by Mike and Vic. "We're stealing your girlfriend for a couple hours." They said to Andy who just smiled and nodded. I squirmed around so they would let me go but to no avail I threw my arms up in defeat until I remembered that Vic was ticklish and since he was holding my legs I knew I would really hurt my face. He had my legs around his waist and I started to move my feet right around his hips and, to my success, he dropped my legs and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Mike lets my arms go and I started singing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was dancing around like an idiot before I helped the giggly Mexican up off the ground and brushed off all the dirt on his back. The boys started to walk towards the lake we normally went to but I kept walking along the path my family had made a long time ago that lead to a beautiful river. "Where are we going?" they both asked me. I didn't answer them but they still followed me until they heard the flowing water. "Here, we're going here." I said smiling. "This place is beautiful." Vic said in amazement. This place really was; all of the beautiful flowers, once in a while a deer would come by or even a little rabbit. "I know, I used to come out here every day during the summer and just write songs or poems. This place is so inspirational and pretty." I looked around at everything. This was the place where I would come to swim or just to clear my head; if I wasn't home or at Kenzie's, I was here. I would take my quad out here and relax. "You write?" Mike said looking confused. "Yea, nothing I write is really great, I mean, compared to you guys at least." I said in a little shy voice. "You should let us read it sometime; I bet you're really good." Vic said as he put a loving hand on my shoulder. I sat down on the soft grass and took my shoes off and dipped my feet in the cool water. I wasn't really listening to what the boys were talking about; I did what I do when I'm at the dentist, play music in my head. I don't know how I do it but it works out well. "Becca, what's wrong?" Mike asked snapping me out of my musical trance. "I don't know. Nothing, I guess." I said not looking at either boy because if I did I would probably break down. "Tell us. It's not like we're going to tell anyone. We're here to listen." Vic said glaring at me like he was trying to read my mind or burn a hole through it. "Fine, I guess you guys are right. I had a really bad dream last night and.. I don't know I guess it freaked me out. I just really don't want to talk about it though." I was about to break when Mike handed me the joint he had just lit; perfect timing Mike. I took a long hit from it and held it for as long as I could. I took my feet out of the icy water because I could no longer feel them but I didn't really care. "You what the worst part is about my nightmare, Andy and I were in the middle of.. uhh.. something and it wasn't his fault but I broke down in front of him. I know I should be comfortable around him but I hate crying in front of anybody." I could feel the familiar sting of salt tears pouring out of my eyes but it wasn't all because of sadness, it was out of frustration. "I hate crying in front of people too, it must be a human reaction thing." Vic said while rubbing my back. "Can you guys walk me back to my house? I really just want to be by myself for a little while. It's easier to get their by the main road." I said quietly. I really just needed some time to relax by myself; no distractions just me. "Of course, just show us the way and we'll tell everyone to leave you alone when we get back to the campsite." Mike said squeezing my hand. Vic shot him a glare that I just barely caught out of the corner of my eye but I knew it was saying 'Hands off' I gave Mike a small smile before he let go of my hand. walking made calming myself down so much easier and knowing I was going home for a few hours was good enough to calm my breathing. Finally we got back to my house, being here always made me feel safe and I needed to be safe for now. "All you guys have to do is follow the path; it leads right to the campsite. Just tell everyone I went home for a little while and that I'll be back in like 3 hours. Thank you, you guys are the best." I said before hugging them and sending them on their way. I unlocked my door with the spare key that we hid under a fake rock and stepped in. I looked around making sure my mom hadn't come home yet and as soon as I knew I was alone I went to my room and found an old razor I had tapped up my desk. I had never used it the way everyone would think if they found it; it just came in handy when I had to scrape stickers off my window. I picked it up and stared at it; I never had suicidal thoughts, I never wanted to do that to my family. I had nothing against people who did self- harm because I can't judge someone by their actions, I don't know what goes on in their lives but I know nothing in life is ever handed to you that you can't handle, maybe that's just my thinking. I put the sharp object down and got up to find my favorite candle; I only lit it when I was in a bad mood. I finally found it behind my dresser; I don't know how it got there but my room was kinda messy. I lit the candle, grabbed my spare pack of cigs and plopped down on my bed. I breathed in the smooth smoke and closed my eyes before exhaling. I didn't have my phone, my cigs or anything really important for that matter; I didn't really care either. I kept my eyes closed while I lightly rested. I grabbed my old IPod from my nightstand drawer and went through it seeing all of my old music; it was amazing how much I've changed, musically. I put my cigarette out before drifting into my subconscious. I woke up and it was starting to get dark so I figured I would have to go now or I'd never be able to see. I grabbed a zip up out of my closet and ran out of the room and house locking the door before going into my garage. I checked the gas in my quad and put another couple gallons in. I backed it out and zoomed up the trails until I got close enough to hear the voices of my friends. I slowed down a bit and pulled up to everyone, "Hey Becca, how you feeling'?" Tony said as he walked up to me. "I'm fine, I guess." I said trying to force a smile. I turned the quad off and quickly walked over to Andy and sat on his lap; curling up into him in the process. He kissed the top of my head and said "You feel better now? I know you don't want to talk about it but we are all here for you and we were really worried about you. We love you so much; especially Me." he said it with such smoothness and comfort but it was still kind of cocky, maybe that's why I loved him. Andy was just a mix of things that I adored. I knew all of my friends were here for me but I don't want others to feel like they need to worry about me all of the time; I know they are just looking out for me because they are older than me but I'm old enough to take care of myself. I felt like everyone was ganging up on me but only with the best intentions so I grabbed my phone, plugged my headphones in and blasted my music. I got up and filled my up with ice, cola and lots of SoCo. If I was going to enjoy being around everyone right now then I need some liquid encouragement. I sat back down next to Andy and pulled out my headphones from the jack on my phone. I had considerably calmed down and relaxed. Jake started cracking funny jokes about me not being able to ride my quad. "Scott, would you like to inform Jake on how bad I whooped your ass in the race we had last week?" I said smirking. My brother just shook his head and laughed. "Dude, she'll run your ass over if you don't watch what you say." He said warning Jake of my temper. Everyone burst out laughing at Jake's scared expression. "How many quads do you guys have?" Ashley asked with an excited glint in his eyes. He was like a little kid on Christmas. "We only have two, I don't let anyone touch mine so you need to suck up to Scott to use his or beg Kenzie to use hers." I said laughing. Everyone we knew had a quad or dirt bike so we all always went riding together. Ashley looked at Scott who shook his head with a straight face then he looked to Kenzie with a pleading look. She glared at him before speaking. "You can use my dirt bike, there is no way I am letting you touch my baby." She said with a serious look. "I'll take it." He said with a big smile and**. **sparkle in his dark brown eyes. Well, I guess we're all going riding when we get back. It was getting really late, or early, and I was tired I could see that everyone else was too. Kenzie, Vic, Tony and Jinxx had slipped away to their respective tents. I was yawning profusely but I wanted to stay up until I finished my drink at least. I looked into my plastic cup and saw it was half full, the ice had melted and it was covered in condensation. I contemplated just pouring it out but I decided to down it in one shot. Everyone that was still up looked at me like a I was crazy when I set my empty cup down on the table. I said my goodnights to everyone and kissed Andy before going to my tent. I left the tent slightly unzipped and I could hear Andy, Mike, Jake, CC, Ashley and Jaime talking about my little outburst and bad mood today. "Guys we really just need to give her space, the dreams she's having are freaking her out and she doesn't want to talk to anyone about them. We might as well respect that. I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell us." Jaime said trying to get the guys to back off of me. I expected Andy to say that but I digress. "She can't just let her dreams eat away at her forever, I just wish she would trust me enough to talk to me about them." Andy sighed. I felt really bad that I wasn't really talking to him and I blew off our romantic day but I really just needed to be by myself for a few hours. "Maybe we should have Sammi come out here when we get back to her house tomorrow; she would know how to handle this better than we would." Jake suggested. I hadn't met Sammi but I always hear Jinxx talking about and she seems nice. "Yeah, let's do that because fussing over her is making my head hurt. I love her and all but there is only so much caring I can do in one night." Ashley said while yawning. "Yeah, I'll tell Jinxx to call her tomorrow and we go from there, for now let's get some sleep. Night guys." Andy said. I could hear him getting closer to the tent so I turned around so I wasn't facing the opening to the tent and pretended to be asleep. I felt the air mattress shift when Andy laid on it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, still thinking I was asleep. "You are my fallen angel." And with that he kissed my cheek and fell asleep. I was wide awake now. **_**I'm his fallen angel?**_** I thought to myself what the hell he could've meant by that but I guess it was cute none the less. I let the thought fall from my mind and cuddled closer to Andy and drifted to a much needed, comforting sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I guess I've been having doubts about this story since I have yet to receive any reviews or anything for that matter; maybe it's just writers block but I'm seriously just blanking on this.. anyway enjoy chapter nine (: ****

**I woke up the next morning very hung over and cold. Andy had already gotten up and I could hear him walking back to the tent. He unzipped it and smiled brightly; his smile must be contagious because once he did, I had to. "You're awake! I made you some coffee." he said in a hushed excited voice. I thanked him and took the mug of warm liquid sipping it gently. "Who else is up?" I asked in a raspy voice. "Everyone except you, Kenzie, Ashley and Vic." He laughed as I rolled my way over to him and kissed him gently before getting up. I stepped out of the tent to see everyone but Vic, Ashley and Kenzie, just as Andy said. I set my coffee down and went to Vic and Kenzie's tent first, gently waking them up. As soon as they were out of their tents I went to Ashley's, "Watch this." I mouthed to everybody. I quietly unzipped Ashley's tent and walked over to my quad; I revved it as loud as I could and Ashley came sprinting out, frantically looking around at everyone's giggly faces then at mine, scowling at me and mumbling insults that I could barely hear. I shut off my quad, grabbed my cup of, now cold, coffee and sat on Andy's lap. I looked around the group and realized that none of the guys had shirts on; just sweat pants or basketball shorts. Ashley, Vic, Andy, Tony and CC all had a zip up hoodie on but other than that it was like I was in a dream from a year ago when I didn't know these guys personally; I had to rub my eyes to make sure that this was reality. Sure enough, this was real life and I looked around at all of the tattooed torsos them I looked at my boyfriend's arm that loosely snaked around my waist. I started tracing his tattoos and smiling when he giggled because he was very ticklish; I stopped before he bounced me off of his lap from his laughing fit. I leaned my head back on his neck and looked at him before lightly kissing his nose and giving him a small wink. I got up and placed my cup on the table before grabbing a cigarette and lighter from my tent, "Anyone want to enjoy a smoke on the lake with me?" I said smiling as Andy, Tony, Mike and Kenzie all got up to join me; leaving Vic, Ash, Jaime, CC, Jake and Jinxx to talk amongst themselves. I sat on the log lighting up my cigarette before passing the lighter around because I knew that none of them had one. "We're heading back to your house today, right?" Kenzie asked excitedly. I nodded and shot a glance at Andy who had a smirk on his; I knew what he was thinking so I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze basically telling him yes. "I think I'm going to bring Jaime to my house to have dinner with my parents. " Kenzie said nervously but in her eyes she was very excited. "That's good but I bet you ten bucks that Sean is going to make a comment on his hair and James is going to pull each of you aside about him." I said laughing slightly. Her family meant well but they were INSANE. Saying that got a chuckle out of the three boys. Jaime was in for one hell of a night. "You're probably right but it's illegal to kill someone so I guess they can't do much damage to him physically." Kenzie said before releasing a nervous chuckle. Mike and Tony both looked at each other and then looked at Kenzie and I. "Please don't let your family ruin him mentally, he's already a little fucked up from his last girlfriend." Mike explained. Andy, Kenzie and myself now had confused looks on our faces because Jaime seemed like he was just hyper all the time and we thought nothing of it. "Why? What did she do to him? I know he gets depressed sometimes when we talk about us in the future but I never really thought it was more than just his nerves." Kenzie said with a concerned look in her eyes. "Well, he gets depressed because he really loved this girl and went to propose to her and when he did she laughed and said he would never be good enough for her and she left him. He swore that he would never let himself get too close to another girl after that." Tony sighed. Mike's eyes went wide when he saw the hurt look in Kenzie's eyes then hit Tony before speaking. "I'm pretty sure he will break his promise to himself for you though. He really loves you, Kenz." He said with a reassuring smile. She gave him a weak smile but it soon turned to tears. She got up and walked down the little path along the lake and I figured it'd be best to leave her be before talking to her. "She just needs a little bit to let what you just told her to sink in." I said. We all got up and left Kenzie to walk around and calm down. When we got closer to camp I told Andy I was going to talk to Kenzie and make sure she was okay and to just tell everyone we went for a walk because I knew they would ask where we were. I ran as fast as I could back to the log where Kenzie was now sobbing quietly to herself. "I don't want to talk to you." She spat. She probably thought I was Jaime. "It's just me." I said soothingly. We had been through so much together and I hated to see my bestfriend upset over anything. "Becca, I don't know what to do. Should I talk to him or just let it go and get my heart broken. I don't even know anymore. I know he was hurt by that girl but I don't want him to feel anything but love for me like I do for him." she said as wept into my shoulder as I smoothed her hair down soothingly. "I know. You're gonna need to talk to him about it eventually and make sure he knows you would never do that to him." I replied. "Can you go and tell him I need to talk to him please. I don't want to do it with everyone around us." She looked at me with pleading eyes as if I wouldn't do it. I just nodded and gave her a quick hug before sprinting back to where everyone was waiting for both of us to return. I slowed down to walk over to Jaime and whisper to him that Kenzie was at the lake and needed to talk to him before going to make myself a very strong drink and sitting on Andy's lap. Everybody looked at me silently while I took a sip from my drink. "Is she okay?" Andy whispered into my ear before nipping at it causing me to let out a small squeak and blush a little when everybody stopped to see what it was. "She's fine she just needs to talk it over with Jaime and I'm sure they'll be fine." I replied in a hushed tone. "And you really need to stop biting my ear, I'm gonna end up with a weird bruise." I said with a light giddiness in my voice. Before Andy could make and annoyingly cute remark Kenzie came back and sat down. I immediately jumped up and sat down next to her. "You okay boo?" I asked looking into her glassy eyes. "He.. He wants you and Vic to go see him." She didn't even look at me; she just had a blank look smeared on her face while she stared at the ground. I handed her my drink and rubbed her back comfortingly before getting up and grabbing Vic's hand and pulling him to where Jaime was. "What are you doing?" Vic said while trying to get me to stop pulling him like a little kid. "Kenzie said Jaime wanted to talk to us. Mike and tony told her about the ex that broke his heart when he proposed to her and they talked about it now it's our turn to talk to him." I said while releasing his hand and continuing on to see how our friend was. I jogged the rest of the way to the lake and quickly sat down next to a teary Jaime; my first thought was to give him a hug. "Jaime, are you okay?" I knew he wasn't but I might as well ask. "Where's Vic? I need him here too." His voice was shaky and his breaths were ragged but as soon as Vic sat down on the opposite side of his he calmed down slightly. "Tell us what happened." Vic said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Jaime was silent for a few minutes before taking a few deep breaths and explained everything. "Well, when I ran over here Kenzie was crying I asked her what was wrong and all she said was 'your ex.' Then I started to cry and I explained what happened with her. I told her I am still hurt by it but she could help me through it. I just feel really stupid for letting a girl who broke my heart, break my girlfriends heart too. I don't know how to fix it. I fucked everything up." he sobbed quietly. "In this situation, I can't really tell you how to fix it but I can tell you I can help you guys. I'm always here to vent and I can talk to Kenzie because she used to have the same commitment issues with her friends." I said as I was trying my best to make him feel better. He just looked at me with a grateful look in his eyes and a very weak smile. "I know you love Kenzie a lot and you two are basically soul mates. You two need to be there for each other like all of us are here for you." Vic said struggling to find the right words to say. "That's the problem! I do love her a lot and she means everything to me but I'm psyching myself out because I don't want to get my heart broken like I did the last time." I felt so bad for Jaime when he said that but I was also mad that he thought Kenzie would intentionally hurt him. "Kenzie will never hurt you like that bitch did. She would never be so cruel to you or embarrass you like that. She wants to marry you and have kids with you one day! Hell, we even want to get pregnant at the same time and have our children grow up together!" I was tearing up but they were happy tears from just thinking about all of the conversations I've had with Kenzie about our futures with our boyfriends. I got a hopeful look from Jaime and a shocked look from Vic. "She does?" Jaime finally spoke. I just nodded and laughed. I got up knowing I had made this situation a little better and left so Vic and Jaime could have their own conversation. I got close to the campsite and saw all the tents and food packed up and everyone looked like they were in a great mood. I stepped into the tight circle they had formed and saw my boyfriend and my brother having a little rap battle. I don't know if I should be scared or happy that this is going on. I walked over and stood between Ashley and Mike. "What's going on?" I whispered to Ashley; he was closer in height to me and I wasn't about to stretch myself to ask Mike. "Well, Andy's kicking your brother, his friends and our friends' asses in our little rap battle." My face was just pure shock. I never knew Andy could rap. I stood back and listened; I knew my brother was good but damn Andy's got his ass beat. They finished and we all decided that Andy had won again; he called out Tony for the last battle (or so we thought) of the night before we went home. As Tony walked to the center of the circle and stood across from Andy, a smile bigger than one any of us have ever seen on him made its way to his face. "I'm not cocky or anything, but you don't even know who you're messing with." Tony said while laughing. Everyone that was standing, hurried back to grab their chairs and sat close by the two unlikely rappers. They went back and forth for almost 8 minutes before Vic and Jaime came back hearing all of our commotion. They figured out what was going on and sat down like the rest of us. Andy and Tony were getting really into it and it was getting kind of scary. After about ten more minutes of them throwing low blows towards each other I had to break it up. "Alright guys, stop. This is getting out of hand." I said stepping between the two men who were growing angrier by the second. Andy started inching closer to Tony, inevitably enclosing me between them. "Andy, STOP." I pushed Andy back and he stumbled a bit. The look in his eyes made me terrified; I had never seen him so infuriated. Everyone just sat around watching intently trying to figure out where this situation was going. I tried my hardest to get Andy to look me in the eyes but I couldn't; he looked like my pitbull, Felony, when she sees food. I was truly scared for Tony but I had to snap Andy out of his rage so I slapped him. I was kind of scared that he would hit me or be really angry and break up with me. I looked over his face, frantically looking for some kind of emotion other than anger. At this point I was tearing up because I thought he would never love me again. "Andy…" my voice cracked as I slowly stepped towards him hoping he wouldn't reject me. I looked at the shock and hurt that was now on his face and it hurt me to see that I really did hurt him. "Andy.. I.. I'm sorry but I had to." I started to get choked up and couldn't muster up enough words to even describe how sorry I was. He still hadn't said anything and I was just breaking down; I ran as fast and as far as I could from the one I loved but had hurt. I could hear faint yells of my name in the background as I ran but I couldn't turn back to see who was calling me because I can never forgive myself for what I had just done. I ran until I reached the local airplane field that was only a 5 minute walk from my house but I didn't want to go back there either. Nobody was here today because the weather was supposed to get bad so I sat against a tree and sobbed loudly; I knew no one besides my oldest brother, who is dead, would know where I would most likely be. I cried until no tears came out, my voice was hoarse and I could barely speak, I felt like I could die right here and I couldn't care less. **

**_BACK AT THE CAMPSITE_**

**Everybody looked shocked at what just happened. "Dude, What the fuck? Thanks for breaking my little sister's heart." Scott said more pissed off at Andy than anybody else. He ended up punching a tree knowing what she could do to herself and has done to herself after her last boyfriend hurt her. She always became depressed and never talked to anyone but tried to act like nothing was wrong. Scott knew she kept a razor blade on her all the time but he never thought she would use it for self-harming herself; he never thought about it until now. Everybody was freaking out because they heard thunder rolling in and knew they had to find Becca before it rained. "This really isn't the time to say this but I think we should bring all the camp stuff back to the house then go look for Becca." Ryley suggested. "You're probably right." Scott said with sadness in his voice. "Pile as much as you can on the quad and I'll drive it back so most of you can start looking for her." Paige said knowing she can't do much to help with the search besides make it easier on Scott and everyone else. The group broke down and rolled up the tents, collapsed the chairs, put the food away and strapped everything onto the ATV. Paige then took off toward the house while Jake and CC took the last three chairs and the rest of the food and walked to the home they were sharing. Andy sat down in frustration, he hadn't said anything but he now remembered what happened; he remembered getting mad at Tony for saying he was just a boy with eyeliner who loved his music, he didn't really know why he got so mad but that was the last thing he remembers before Becca slapped him in the face. He was in shock but he didn't hate her for it, if she hadn't he probably would've beaten the shit out of Tony. He felt terribly for scaring Becca that bad and he needed to fix this right now. Everyone was looking at Andy, some of them looked concerned but most of them had hidden anger in their features. "So, are you gonna help look for her or not?" Scott spat. Andy just nodded, he didn't Becca's brother and almost everyone else to hate him but he would probably hate himself too if it came to this. Everybody split into groups to look for Becca; Andy, Vic and Mike were one group, Scott, Ant and Ashley were the second, Jaime, Ryley and Marrissa were the third and Jinxx, Kenzie and Tony were the last group. They all went to the places Becca always went when she was upset, they all had their phones on them so if they found her they would text everyone. **

**_BECCA'S POV_**

**I felt as though just crying lifted my anxieties but I knew better; I knew they would come looking for me and I knew it was going to rain soon. I looked around to see if there was any shelter nearby and there was, thankfully. I slowly got up and walked towards a little awning that was attached to a tree and had a wooden bench under it. I sat down and let out a small yelp because a nail was sticking out of the bench and it dug into my arm. It wasn't that deep but it stung; I guess it's just another painful thing to add to my shit list of today's events. I gently lay my head back on the warped wood and breathe in deeply; I stopped crying a while ago but my body felt like it could burst into flames and I just wanted to calm down. I could hear footsteps and loud laughs coming from the woods; it didn't sound like any of my friends so I calmed down a bit until I saw who was making all of the noise. I waited a couple minutes and saw my neighbors Scottie and Rico; they were my brother, Dave's bestfriends. I kept my head down hoping to god that they wouldn't see me but just my luck, they did and ran over to me. As they got into e****A****arshot they called my name and I couldn't help but grin, they always knew how to make me smile and laugh at times like this. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you since the funeral, how are you?" I said trying to hide all the hurt but to no avail it was still obvious to them. "Were good but you don't look so good, what's up?" Scottie said; he was the type of person you could talk to for ten minutes and feel like you've known him your whole life, Rico on the other hand was the quiet one. Rico wasn't really his name, it was Chris but everyone called him Rico because he was Puerto Rican. "I'm better but it's a long over-drawn story to explain." I sighed. "Well, we've got all the time in the world for you my dear." Scottie replied tugging me back to the bench. "Are you out here by yourself?" Rico asked with a concerned look. To all of Dave's friends I was their little sister too and they were all just as protective of me as Dave and Scott were. "No, I'm here with a bunch of friends, my brother and his friends, we went camping." I sniffled and looked down at the ground choking back my tears. "So what happened? You only come out here when you really need to get away from everything and everyone." Scottie asked. "Well, my boyfriend Andy and our Friend Tony were having a rap battle type thing and.. it was getting out of hand so I tried to break it up because I didn't want either of them getting hurt. I ended up pushing Andy back to try and stop him and it didn't really work and he was scaring me so I slapped him so he would snap out of his rage and.. I.." I started to cry but tried to continue anyway. "I went up to him to apologize but it was like he wasn't registering anything. He just looked shocked and hurt which scared me even more and I felt like he would never love me again so I ran away from them and came here about an hour ago. I'm sure their all looking for me by now." I stopped crying but the tears still rolled freely down my face. "Aww, Becky. I'm sure he still loves you and feels like an ass for scaring you." Rico said rubbing my back in a comforting way. "Yeah, he probably feels like a douche and thanks for telling us you have a boyfriend!" Scottie said as he playfully punched my arm; I couldn't help but laugh. "If he doesn't take you back, I'll have a nice talk with him." Rico said with a wink. I laughed even harder think about Rico, who is 5'8, trying to fight Andy who is 6'2. "Rico, that's sweet of you but you're a midget compared to him." I said still giggling. "Then you must feel like a bug, you're shorter than I am." Rico said now laughing with Scottie and me. is topped abruptly when I heard my name being called not far in the distance. "What's wrong?" Rico asked. I looked at him and motioned for him to listen. "You've gotta face them sometime Becky." Scottie said as he gave me a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. "I know, I just feel like this camping trip was a bust kind of like that fourth of July party Dave had when Phil kicked the mortar over and it popped my pool and went into the screen house." I laughed at the memory; nothing went right that night, my brother's friend Phil knocked over a large firework and it whizzed into a screen house with a bunch of people in it and it exploded, His friends Christian and Jenna got into a fight and my mom had to chase them down my driveway to get them back to the house, Phil and his girlfriend got into a fight and Phil ended up driving home drunk and running his own mailbox over. Needless to say, my brother's friends were my entertainment at all times. "I remember that night! That night was so crazy." Rico reminisced. "I remember that night so well, that's the night your mom got officially named 'Mama Dukes' by Sarah because she almost knocked Christian out." Scottie laughed. I looked over to the wooded area as I heard the voices get louder and louder but I still saw no one. I was starting to get angry because I wanted to know who it was calling my name; I just hoped that it wouldn't be Andy. "Do you want to go look for whoever is calling you?" Rico inquired. "I guess so, like you guys said, I have to face them at some point; especially since they're all living at my house for another two months." I let out a weak laugh in an attempt to calm myself down, but it didn't really work. I was thrown from my semi-meditation by Scottie pulling at my hand to get up. I kept my head down while the three of us walked toward the darkened woods. Scottie and Rico conversed with each other but I had no intentions of listen to what they were talking about. I snapped out of my haze when the people calling my name got extremely loud. I looked up to see Kenzie, Tony and Jinxx. "Becca, are you okay?" Jinxx asked running towards me. Apparently I had been holding my breath the whole walk and darkness soon fell over me. "Becca!" everyone yelled as I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Kenzie on the phone telling someone they had found me and I blacked out.**

**_* A/N*_ Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but I kept putting it off and then adding to it when I had an idea, I hope you like it **


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N Time for chapter 10! Review, follow, favorite if you'd like **** ****

**I woke up in a daze; my vision was blurry and my head was pounding. I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying because they were hushed. I blinked my eyes frantically to get my vision back and I saw that I was in a hospital room along with my brother, mother, Scottie and Rico. "Mom?" I croaked. Everyone's heads snapped towards me and rushed over. "Becky, how are you feeling? You want some water?" My mother's voice filled my ears; it felt like forever before I registered her questions and nodded in response. I struggled to push myself up in the hard hospital bed and groaned loudly in pain. "My head and back hurts like a bitch!" I mumbled as my brother handed me a bottle of water. I gulped half of it down and set it on the small table next to the bed. "You fell pretty hard and you have a concussion and strained a muscle in your back, but you'll live." Scottie said trying to make me feel better. "When can I leave?" I really hated hospitals; the only thing I thought of was people dying or in pain and I hated the smell of them; it just made me feel even more sick. "Soon, we're just waiting for the discharge papers and you meds to be ready at the pharmacy." Scott smirked. We had always had competitions going with everything we did, be it how often we went outside or how many times we went to the hospital; he always won the hospital battle because he was more daring than I was and constantly getting hurt. "Everyone is here but if you don't want to see them we can just tell them to go back to the house." Kenzie spoke. I wanted to talk to Andy before we went home and I figured now is the best time. "Can you tell Andy to come and see me? I really need to talk to him." I sighed. Everyone nodded and began to leave the room and then I was finally alone to my thoughts and fears of speaking to Andy. **_**What if he hates me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?**_** So many 'What if's' went through my head before the small door to my room creaked open. I lifted my head up and saw a teary, blood-shot eyed Andy; he looked like a puppy that had been kicked and I felt terrible. "Andy, I'm… I'm sorry." I shouted before losing it; I cried loudly and Andy ran over to me and hugged me as tight as he could to try and comfort me. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was angry and I didn't know what I was doing; if anything I should thank you for smacking me because if you didn't I would have hurt Tony. I never want you to think that what you did was wrong. I love you no matter what." His voice was creaky but what he said was heartfelt. "You still love me?" I said as he wiped the last of my tears away. "Of course I do! How could I not love a beautiful, caring, adorable girl like you." He said while a large smile crept up to his face. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but kiss him; we must have kissed for a while because neither of us heard the door open and everyone walk in until CC and Ashley cheered in unison at our display. I immediately pulled my lips away from Andy's and hid my blushing face. It's not that I was embarrassed but I didn't need them to just walk into my room while I was making out with Andy! They could've at least knocked. My brother coughed loudly before speaking, "You can leave now." And he left the room looking quite flushed himself. I let out a small chuckle and told everyone to leave so I could get out of the horrid hospital gown. I went over to one of the chairs and grabbed my clothes that were in a plastic bag and made my way to a small bathroom located on the other side of the room and shut the door. I was still a little light headed and steadied myself with my hands on the sink. I looked in the mirror and I looked like I had been ran over by a truck; my hair was a mess, my make-up was smeared and I looked abnormally pale, all of which was understandable. I quickly got dressed and threw my vans on so I could leave. I walked out of my room and saw that everyone had left except for Andy, Tony and Kenzie. "Everyone went back to the house; they didn't want to overwhelm you." Kenzie smiled softly when she said it. I just nodded and walked out of the hospital and to Andy's car. Kenzie and tony went to Tony's car after telling us they'd see us at home. I don't know why but I wanted to live with these people for the rest of my life; they made everything so much better and much more exciting, never a dull moment with them. "Maybe after school ends" I said quietly to myself; I didn't think Andy had heard it but the confused look on his face said that he did. "I was just thinking we should get a huge house and live with each other." I laughed while I explained my ridiculous idea. Andy's face turned serious and he nodded, "Okay, whatever you want love." My eyes grew wide when he said that, I was just joke, mostly, but I didn't think he would take it so serious. "No, Andy. I wasn't really serious." I chuckled. I looked over at him and he had a goofy, evil grin on his face and I knew he was going to keep my idea in the back of his head forever. We finally pulled up to my house and everyone was in the backyard, talking and laughing until I walked back there; this really wasn't a good idea. CC ran towards me a full speed and twirled me around and asked if I was okay then put me down. I just smiled. I was really happy just to be out of the woods and home again. I pulled up a chair and plopped down. I was still a little out of it but everyone came up to me telling me almost the same thing of how they missed me and asked how I was or if I needed anything and to be honest it was getting annoying but I put up with it. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anybody or even be out here so I figured it was getting late anyway and I just wanted to eat something and go to sleep so that's what I did but instead of telling everyone that, I just said I was going inside to get something to eat and I wouldn't come back out. I stretched and started walking towards my backdoor and as I opened it Rico and Scottie came running inside with me. I let out I quiet groan and rolled my eyes as I stepped into the kitchen. "So, are you and Andy okay?" Scottie asked with a hopeful smirk on his face. I just nodded not taking my eyes off of the sandwich I was making. "Are you okay?" Rico asked and that was it I snapped and unintentionally yelled at him. "Please, stop asking me if I'm okay or if I need anything!" I growled and soon felt really bad that I yelled at him. "I'm sorry but after 3 hours of people asking me the same questions, I'm a little on edge." I sighed. They both nodded and said goodnight as if they knew I wasn't going to come back out with them. I wasn't planning on it so I grabbed my food and sauntered to my bed. I placed my food down on my night stand and got changed into some shorts and loose, oversized tee- shirt. I hopped into bed, turned on my TV and began eating my sandwich. I laughed at how pathetic most of these reality shows were and ended up watching Titanic, one of my guilty pleasures. I finished my sandwich and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling it killer qualities. I was almost finished with my cigarette when Andy slowly opened my door; I smiled when I saw him but when I heard whispers from behind him the smile weakened a bit. I rolled my eyes, put my cigarette out and got up to go out into the living room with everyone else. I got smiles all around and guilty looks from Scottie and Rico, whom I gave deadly glares to. Andy sat down on the couch and I curled up on top of him; I really just wanted to go back to my bed. I almost fell asleep until I heard a crash and some yelling. I shot up and looked around to see Ashley hiding something behind his back and CC looking scared. "WHAT. DID. YOU. BREAK." I said sternly. I had to force Ashley to show me what he hid behind his back; it was a little figurine of a teddy bear my mom got when I was born. I snatched it from his hands, walked into my kitchen and grabbed some crazy glue to try and fix it, it took me a few minutes to glue the cute porcelain bear's head, foot and sign back on. When I was done I put the glue away and went directly to my room without saying another wood to anyone; I slammed my door so they would get the point that I was pissed off. It took all my might to not scream at them but I held my tongue and temper and wrapped myself into my blanket; I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't I was angry with today, nothing went right besides making up with Andy. I heard Andy quietly yelling at them and then open the door; he quietly shut it. I had my back turned to him but I wasn't mad at him so I turned my head slightly and looked at him. He looked angry and tired, "Come on, get in bed. It's been a long day for both of us." I smiled weakly. He simply nodded before ripping his shirt and pants off and putting some sweatpants on. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what to do right now so he just pulled me close and comforted me. I soon fell asleep and I was finally relaxed for once today. **

**I woke up the next morning to Andy staring at me in a loving way; some might think that it was creepy but I knew his intentions of making me happy and to love me regardless of what I did were good. I scooted closer to him because I never wanted to get out of bed but I had to when I heard my brother yell 'Breakfast!' I frowned slightly when Andy got out of bed, pulling me with him. I walked into the bathroom that was between the living room and kitchen to grab my meds, which I hated taking, and walked into the kitchen swallowing the pills before drinking some water. When I turned around from the sink I saw everyone sitting at the long table eating pancakes. I glanced over to Ashley and I couldn't help but laugh at him because he was wearing my mom's 'Hot Mama' apron that was covered in cheetah print. I doubled over in a fit of laughter and tried my hardest not to make any mean comments until I got my food. "I made you your favorite breakfast to make up for last night." Ashley grinned as I sat down next to Andy. Ash quickly pecked my cheek before setting a plate of pumpkin pancakes in front of me with whipped cream and cinnamon sugar dusted on top of them. I had a huge grin on my face but not because of the pancakes but because of what Ashley had on. "You in my mom's apron is an apology within itself." I giggled. I got up to get a fork for my unbelievably delicious looking pancakes and hurried back to my seat. I partially listened to what everyone was talking about while I ate my food but it was mostly technical band stuff that I had no interest in. I then heard them talking about their band rehearsals that they had today and then asked if I wanted to come and undoubtedly I said yes! I quickly finished my breakfast and went to get ready. I grabbed a black v neck tee shirt a pair of light wash skinnies and lay them on my bed before hopping into the shower. I quickly wash my body and hair and jumped out to dry off. I went back into my room with just a towel on and almost fainted again when I saw Andy, Ashley, Vic and Tony just sitting casually on my bed with my laptop. I sighed. I walked to my drawers pulling out a bra and panties before grabbing my clothes from the bed and walking back into the bathroom to get changed. Maybe living with mostly guys wouldn't be such a good idea. I turned on the blow dryer and dried my hair as best I could then applied a thin line of liner. I opened the door to see the same four guys lounging around my room which I, involuntarily, rolled my eyes at the sight. All four looked at me with wide eyes like I had a squirrel or something on my head. I, again, rolled my eyes and left the room. I grabbed my Uggs and a pair of socks and put them on and relaxed until everyone was ready to go. I got into Andy's car with CC and Jinxx and everyone else went with Ashley since he had a large SUV. The way we were going seemed oddly familiar and then it hit me. "We're going up to the meadows? You're rehearsal is at the meadows?!" the only reason I freaked out was because this was the same place Warped was and where I met all of these guys; everyone called Hartford the meadows because that's basically what it was, a meadow. I loved it up there when I had gone to Warped that day and I loved it even more because it held so many amazing memories and a few bad ones but I didn't even care. As we pulled into the car lot I looked around, there wasn't much to see but I still took it all in as if it were the last thing I would ever see. I secretly hoped that we would spend the night up here like we had when Warped Tour was here but I pushed my hopes aside and walked hand-in-hand with Andy to the venue. We walked past the tree where we first kissed and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of that night. I think I pouted slightly because Andy asked me what was wrong and I just pointed to the, now bare, tree. He pulled me back to the tree and looked me in the eyes, "I love you so much, probably more than you'll ever know." And he kissed me; so much passion was held in that one kiss and I never wanted to let him go but we had to once the boys started calling for us to hurry up. I just rolled my eyes then looked up at Andy, we stared at each other for a moment before I winked and sprinted off toward the building. I could hear him catching up to me but I was pretty fast even against him and his gazelle legs. Stopped quickly to avoid running into the closed door and to catch my breath; Andy was soon by my side doing the same. "I beat you!" I managed to get out in between breaths. He just shook his finger in an 'I'll get you' kind of way as we walked into the open arena. I could feel myself skipping a little as we got closer to where the band was, for once I was genuinely happy to be somewhere other than my house. "Took you guys long enough!" Ashley shouted. "Jealous" I questioned while playfully sticking out my tongue. I finally feel like I'm my normal, sarcastic, goofy self; it's good to be back. I sat down in the front row with Tony, Mike and Vic and closed my eyes. I was secretly visualizing I was the only one here to listen to his beautiful voice. I opened my eyes when Vic nudged my shoulder; I made an annoyed groan, I hated when people bring me back to reality. "What Vic?" I said in my sweetest, most sarcastic voice I could muster up. The grin on his face practically said it all. "You want him to serenade you, right?" his smile turned into a devilish smirk and I furiously blushed. I had the urge to slap him playfully but I just nodded a little too eagerly which got a chuckle out of him and Tony who sat on the opposite side of me. I sat back and watched as the boys put on a mild performance for us and I enjoyed every second of it. **

****ANDY'S POV****

**I sang with all of the passion that had been built up over the past few days; all of it was for Becca. I don't know what I would do if I lost her or even came close to losing her. She had her eyes closed, mouthing the words to 'Youth & Whisky' when I saw Vic bump her arm and say something that made her blush hard. Her face turned bright red and a huge grin formed on her face as she nodded adamantly to what he had said. They all apparently got a laugh out of it and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She looked excited but nervous and embarrassed at the same time and she was just beautiful while she stared intensely at me while I sang. I gave her a little wink which made her blush more than she had before; I felt like I had when I first met her. All the butterflies and emotions came back and I felt like a little kid with his first crush. I was thinking I would stay here tonight with her only for a little while and reminisce on the first day we met; I think she'd like that since we had a little moment at 'our' tree. We finished up our rehearsal and I told the guys I had to talk to them. "I'm gonna stay here for a little while with Becca, if that's okay with you guys." I had a goofy grin on my face but I didn't care. They all said it was fine and after a few inappropriate comments from Ash, we all got off the stage and let Vic, Mike, Tony and Jaime get up and rehearse. I looked around for Becca but I couldn't find her. So I told the guys I'd be right back and I went to look for her. **

****Becca's POV****

**I got up at the end of 'In the End' to smoke a cigarette and think about a bunch of things that were going through my head. I walked over to the huge set of stairs that I had sat on between shows when I was at WT and remembered sitting with Kenzie and laughing about how beautifully loud the band that was on the stage near us was. I started to freak out when I heard footsteps but calmed down when I saw it was only Andy. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" he said with a grin. I held up my hand which held a cigarette between the fingers. "Care to join me, love?" I felt so corny when we talked like this but I found it cute too. He sat next to me and I handed him a lighter. I lay back on the stairs and looked up at the stars; I was one for nature and taking it all in. I always found myself taking pictures, sketching or even painting different aspects of nature; it was all beautiful to me. "Do you want to stay here for a while? You know, just walk around and talk." Andy asked nervously. "I would! That'd be really nice." I smiled warmly towards him. "We should probably go back though, I promised Tony and Jaime I would pick who was the better guitar player." I laughed knowing they were equally good. I hopped up and grabbed Andy, dragging him back to the arena. I started singing along to 'I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket' (one of my favorites from CWTS) I loved all the songs off Collide With The Sky but this was the first one I heard, and I instantly fell in love. They were just ending the song when we sat down and started to play 'One Hundred Sleepless Nights' and I watch Tony and Jaime throughout so they wouldn't think I wasn't paying attention. I was silently singing along and I saw Vic look over and smile at me like a proud father watching his son hit a homerun ball. They finished and that was it; Tony jumped off the stage and Jaime basically tripped down the small set of stairs as they raced to me to see who had won the prize of 'Best Guitarist' they were both bickering in front of me but I hushed them. "You both tied." I looked at them with a poker face but it was so hard because their faces were priceless. "What?!" they yelled. I was taken back but soon explained. "You both do things I think are weird and personally don't like but you both are amazing guitarist and there is no way I could choose between you. Besides if I said Tony won then Jaime would pull some weird temper tantrum or practical joke and if I said Jaime had won Tony would give me puppy dog eyes and I can't resist those." I smiled at the two boys who bickered a bit until they admitted I was right and walked away still bickering saying one another had won. Everyone was leaving but Andy and I stayed a little behind and when we all got to our respective cars we told them we were staying here for a little while and would be back home in an hour or two. They just smiled and said goodbye. We watched them drive away and as soon as they were out of sight I jumped up to kiss Andy. I was now very excited to see where our little night of romantic reminiscing took us.**

**A/N** I really liked writing this chapter! I'm more excited for the next one; it should be up by Thursday or Friday. Enjoy (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Andy was pulling me towards the bare weeping cherry tree and sat down. We sat in a comfortable silence until he spoke. "You know I would do anything for you right?" of course I knew that! I knew very little things about Andy but I knew his love for me was true and he would do anything to keep it, so I nodded. "What are you getting at, Andy?" I said with a confused look that was surely smeared across my face. He looked like he was in deep thought so I didn't push the subject further and lay my head back onto his chest and looked up at the beautiful star-struck sky. After a few moments he spoke, "Well, I was just thinking about our future together and how I want to marry you someday and have kids." He looked like he was worried that I wouldn't love his plans for the future. "I've thought about that so many times; how if we got married it would probably the most untraditional thing ever but it would be great and how our kids would have your blue eyes and grow up knowing their father is the most talented amazing person." I was rambling and found a big grin forming on Andy's face as well as mine and just then I knew that ideas were swarming his mind. "You want more than one?" he asked with the smile still plastered on his face. It was always a dream of mine to have a boy first then a girl so he could always protect her. That's how I grew up with both my brothers being protective of me and I couldn't bear to think of just having one child. "Yea, that's how I grew up. Even though I had two older brothers, they both were very protective of me and I loved having older brothers to teach me how to fix cars or ride a quad." I smiled at the fond memories of trying to ride a quad for the first time and not being able to back up and I ended up crashing into a tree. I felt bad that Andy didn't have any siblings to do things like I had done but he seemed content with how he grew up. "I think having a Boy then a little girl would be great! She would wrap me around her finger and get anything she wants and I could teach him how to.. Well I can't teach him much but I can teach him to be a gentleman like my father taught Me." he smiled whole- heartedly thinking about our future children. I wasn't one for little kids, I liked being around them but as soon as they started screaming I was happy to hand them back to the parents. I hadn't realized that it was now almost midnight and we had been sitting around and talking for almost three hours, we had to get back soon and face the ridiculing from all of the boys. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked smiling at the fact that we now shared a home even if it was with everyone. He nodded and helped me off the ground. We got back to the car and Andy, being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for me; I blushed a little bit. During the ride home I stuck a cd in that I burned with my favorite BVB songs and a few PTV songs on it; We sang along to it and I felt a little uncomfortable when I sang in front of him even though I had been singing since I was in third grade for school. He was so much better than I was, I always loved his voice. Our little moments were over when we pulled into my driveway. I couldn't wipe the small smile off of my face as I thought of the nights events; we stepped into my house and nobody was in here but I saw lights on in the back yard. The kind of lights we used when we would play beer pong or any other drinking game. "I'm guessing they're all in the backyard playing beer pong." I smiled. I had great aim and could out drink anybody so I started to get excited as we stepped out the back door and what I saw confirmed everything I said inside. My grin grew wide as I ran to the side of the table where Ashley and Vic played against each other with Mike and CC by their side as they played as teams. It must be Pierce the Veil VS Black Veil Brides; the thought made me laugh and Andy must have thought the same thing because he got a chuckle out of the teams as well. "You guys are playing beer pong without me?" I said in a mock hurt voice and a pouty face but soon smiled brightly when I was invited to play the next round. "Boys verses girls?" I suggested looking towards Kenzie and smiling devilishly. We always made a power team when it came to drinking games and we always won. "Oh, you're on!" CC and Ash shouted simultaneously. I walked over to sit next to Kenzie to talk strategies; I saw Andy wonder around to the guys and glance over to me once and a while, making my cheeks get a little rosy. "Okay so we'll go with our normal thing of three drinks then switch and psych outs, ok?' Kenzie snapped me out of my moment with Andy. The smile she had on her face would make Ashley proud; I rolled my eyes and nodded at our normal strategy. We both waited patiently for the boys' game to be over so we could whoop some ass. After ten minutes of smack talk, "OH's" and beer chugging, it was finally our turn to wreak havoc. We were playing against the BVB boys since, sadly, everyone else lost; it would a game we would have to win just so we could rub it in their face's. They all huddled to figure out who would play us and finally decided that CC and Andy would play. I burst out laughing along with Kenzie since this would be fun to psych them out. I bounce the little white ping pong ball a few times while staring them both down to make them the slightest bit uncomfortable and to our advantage, it was working. "Dude, this is going to be too easy." I whispered into Kenzie's ear making her giggle. "Are you guys gonna throw the ball or what?" Ashley yelled in the distance making us only that much more determined to win. I gently tossed the ball, purposely, so I'd miss the cups and faked a pissed off mumble; Kenzie did the same and after two of three times doing that we played at our best, hitting each cup on the opposing side with precision. Andy and CC got five of our ten cups before all of theirs were emptied. "Silly boys, not knowing how to aim or sink a ball into a hole." Kenzie said while emphasizing the last few words so they would have a different meaning than just shooting a ping pong ball in solo cups. I laughed slightly and shooting Andy a few glances before sitting down. "Well, we could ask Becca if Andy can pocket a ball." Ashley said matter-of-factly then winked. My eyes went wide and my face defiantly turned a dark red; I don't know why seeing as everybody knew Andy and I have had sex already but I guess when someone like Ashley comes along and blatantly says it, it's kind of embarrassing. Then again, I wasn't really embarrassed as much as I was shocked. I looked over at Andy with a look that said "Please make them stop" because at this point everyone laughed and joked on about our personal life and it was like I was back in 10****th**** grade when my ex-boyfriend told the whole school that I gave him a blow job when I truly didn't. Thankfully Andy got the message. "You guys need to stop, right now. Obviously its bothering Becca and you guys don't even care." I was about to cry because of the ridiculing and at how protective he was being but I held it in all the same until he snatched my hand and started walking towards the door, slamming it once we were inside. "Hey, they're just jealous that they can't have a girl as beautiful, talented, creative and wonderful as you. Don't ever let them get to you especially Ash." He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head which made me feel better knowing he was proud to just hug me. I had tears streaking down my face but they were ones of joy because Andy was being protective and caring; he was like this all the time but this time it really struck me this time. "Why are you crying?" Andy searched my face for some kind of expression and I smiled while wiping the tears away. "Because this was the first time you've had to stick up for me and you made it so simple but it meant so much to me and I will always love you for that." I walked past him to get a tissue to wipe my eyeliner off of my face and walked into the bathroom to fix it again. "Do you want to go back outside?" I asked quietly. "If you're okay with it, then sure." He smiled his signature smile that I loved so much even before I truly knew him. I grabbed his hand and we walked back out of the house. Andy put his arm, protectively, around my waist and it made me love him even more; if that was possible. Andy sat down on the stairs of my playhouse that my family and I had built together when I was younger and I sat right next to him, laying my head on his chest and snuggling closer. Ashley soon got up and began to speak. "Hey, can we talk to you?" he motioned to the rest of the guys; I looked at him skeptically before nodding and walked around to the front of my house, everyone following close behind except for Mike, Tony, Andy, Jinxx and Vic. I turned and sat on my front steps waiting to hear what they had to say. "Kenzie told us about what happened when you were in 10****th**** grade and we really are sorry and if you want to kick Ash in the nuts a few times, feel free to." Jake smiled at the last bit as did everyone else except Ashley. "Please don't kick me." he winced. "You can punch me but not in my face." He said hopefully so he could save his 'family jewels' I was more than happy to oblige his request. Everyone stepped back and Ashley braced himself. I had a pretty good arm and I always left marks when I hit someone so I took all my pent up anger towards him and hit him in the stomach as hard as I could. He was winded right after I had hit him but I wasn't regretting it at all. All the guys had wide eyes; "Well, we are defiantly never fucking with you." CC said and I grinned proudly before helping Ashley off of the ground. "Sorry Ash." I giggled at his pain; I know I'm a cruel person. He managed to say he was okay through gasps for air. "Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." I said now feeling a little bad but I knew how it felt to get hit hard in the stomach and I had become a pro at getting my breathing back to normal so I helped him out. Once he had his breath back he said "You've got one hell of an arm, are you fucking pop-eye or something." He said now laughing. I flexed one of my arms as if I was showing off but you couldn't really see all the muscle I had built up over the years. "C'mon let's go back, they might think I killed you all or something." I chuckled and walked back to five anxious guys who were soon relieved when I came back smiling and laughing with the rest of them. "So what happened?" Vic asked. A huge grin started forming on my face, "Ash, why don't you show them your stomach?" I said, grinning even more as everyone looked at Ashley then me then back at Ash. He lifted his shirt and revealed a gigantic, disgusting bruise that I caused. I had a proud look on my face as everyone gawked at the sight. They all looked at me with a slightly scared expression "Well, I'm defiantly NEVER fucking with Becca." Tony said, I started to laugh while assuring Tony I would never hit him like I hit Ashley. "I said the same thing, and I'm a grown man. I bet she could probably make me cry like a little baby." CC said hiding behind Jinxx. "Well, she made our 34 year old science teacher choke up in front of class, so yes CC; she can make you cry like a little baby." Kenzie said whilst laughing at our memory from 11****th**** grade. Everyone burst out laughing with Kenzie and myself. I could never forget that day because it was a month or so after my brother had died and I was in a terrible mood and my anatomy teacher, Mr. Kalts, decided to bust my balls about not handing in a paper from a while back. I never responded to him, I simply sat down in my seat next to Kenzie and bit my tongue so I wouldn't get in too much trouble. Finally he comes over and asked Kenzie what was wrong with me and before she could open her mouth I screamed but in sternly and frighteningly calm tone. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Well, my brothers dead, you're busting my balls over stupid work you never assigned me and I hate you and your class and how you teach. I don't even comprehend how you made it through school. You are so incompetent it's unbearable and you know what the kicker is? Well I'll tell you, you going to my friend to ask her what's wrong with ME. So give me my detention slip and pass down to the office so I can tell them how unprofessional and inconsiderate you're being and I'll be on my way." I stood up grabbed the pass pad and filled out my name and flipped around to hand it to him so he could sign it. I grabbed my bag and water bottle, snatched to pass from his hand and shoved my headphones in and walked down the three flights of stairs to the office. I spent the rest of class down there explaining what happened and threw in a few tears and inevitably got fired and we ended up with the best substitute EVER. I walked out of school without telling anyone so I could smoke a cigarette and calm down and I sat outside until I saw my bus, I ran towards it, taking comfort in knowing I was going home. "My baby girl is brutal but she's too cute to get mad at." Andy said, snapping me out of my memories. I looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down. I was enjoying the 'fame' for a while but I was defiantly ready for it to be over so the focus could be turned on someone else. I checked my phone for the time and it was almost ten and also almost time for my favorite show to come on so I jumped up and whispered into Kenzie's ear that it was going to be on in less than five minutes and she ran for the door. "We're going inside to watch one of our favorite shows. You can join us if you want but if any of you talk, I'll do what I did to Ashley and make it worse." I kissed Andy on the cheek before running inside, changing into my lounge pants and running back into my living room just in time for the show to start. A few minutes after the show began the guys came in quietly; I was lying down on the long couch and Kenzie was on the opposite side on the small couch. Andy came over and laid down next to me while Jaime laid next to Kenzie while everyone else sat on the ground, on the chairs and in between Kenzie, Jaime, Andy and myself. We all, surprisingly, watch intently; Kenzie and I occasionally gasping or laughing at certain parts. A commercial came on too quickly and everyone whispered to each other while I just snuggled closer to Andy. "You guys really like this show, huh?" he said while a smirk played at his lips. I boldly nodded and gave him a large smile. "We've been watching this show since the first season and it takes forever for them to film the next unlike most shows so we get really into it. We're like that with our football too." I giggled. "You like football?" questioned while everyone looked at me with surprised faces. "Hell, yeah we do!" Kenzie blurted out before I could speak. I got glares from all of the boys except for Andy and Jinxx; I knew they weren't ones for sports so they didn't really care who we rooted for. "I'm a die-hard Patriots fan and Kenzie is infatuated with the Giants." I got evil glares from them all while Kenzie got high fives from Jake and Ashley. I can already tell that getting to rub a Patriot win in their faces was going to be fun. I figured Mike, Tony, Vic and Jaime went for the chargers since they were from San Diego and I wasn't sure who CC went for but I didn't really care. The show came back on and we all quieted down; I was very tired so I nuzzled my head into Andy's arm which was now around my shoulders and slowly drifted off even though I tried my hardest to stay awake. I soon drifted off with a small smile on my face. **

**ANDYS POV_**

**I held Becca tightly as I notice her breathing slow down; she was falling asleep in my arms and she looked so cute. I smiled to myself and continued to watch her favorite show which was very interesting to me; I could really see myself watching this. I looked over too see Kenzie passed out next to Jaime, who was also falling asleep and everyone else getting up to go to bed themselves. "Have a good sleep" Mike whispered trying not to wake the girls and they were soon gone. I slowly got up off of the couch and picked Becca up bridal style and brought her to her room being careful not to smack her into anything. Her blanket was already thrown off of her bed which made my task of wrapping us up so much easier. I placed her gently on her bed before I stripped down and climbed in too. I grabbed the strewn blanket and tossed it over us. I was finally content with where everyone was; me and Becca, The boys, everything was finally good and peaceful but that can only last for so long. I was thinking so much lately and over thinking everything; I always saw the worst in every best but right now I was fine and not necessarily over thinking anything just thinking everything over. I gave Becca one final look and smiled seeing her snuggling into her blanket, I soon wrapped my arm around her loosely and fell into my own delightful slumber.**

***** A/N *** okay so I know I said this would be up by last Thursday or Friday but this past weekend was hectic and extremely tiring but here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy it, rate it, review it, follow it, but mostly enjoy it (: **


	12. Chapter 12

***A/N* so I really hope whoever is reading this likes this story but I was thinking I should do another band fan fic on just PTV of just BVB I'm not sure yet but I want your opinion. I've been thinking about it for a few days and I think it'd be cool. Tell me what ya think(: **

**I woke up in my own bed and I was slightly disoriented and I tried to refocus my eyes. When they cleared I saw Andy and I propped my head up on my hand and looked at him for a few minutes. To anyone who would walk in right now, it would seem really creepy but he was like a little angel when he slept and I couldn't help but look at him in awe. I noticed his eyes flicker back and forth and I knew he would be waking up soon so I patiently waited for his beautiful blue eyes to flutter open. I smiled when he did finally open them; he stretched his long body out as I often did when I first wake up then he looked over at me and smile. "Good morning, beautiful." I blushed when he spoke; he was too cute. "Good morning" I smiled. "Do you want something for breakfast?" I asked while rolling out of my bed. Andy put a hand on his stomach and nodded furiously. I laughed and nodded telling him I'd be right back before I closed the door to my room. "Hey, Beck! Can you make me food?" my brother yelled from upstairs. "Fine." I yelled back. I wondered into the kitchen and smiled when I knew what I was going to make for two of the most important boys in my life; banana walnut pancakes. I would make them on special occasions for my mom, brothers and I and they were delicious! Time to impress my amazing boyfriend with my cooking skills. While I was slicing the bananas Mike and Ashley popped up out of nowhere. "Can I help you?" I said sarcastically, glancing over to them a few times so I wouldn't cut my finger open. "Can we have some too?" Mike said hopefulness in his voice. I giggled at them and how they were acting like little boys asking for a cookie. "You guys honestly think I wouldn't make enough for everyone?" I said while stirring the light salted caramel sauce that goes on top of the pancakes. I got thank-you's and kisses on the cheek for my generosity. They walked out to the living room where everyone now sat waiting for their breakfast. I rolled my eyes at the conversations about various things; girls, the news, what we were gonna do today. I finished the last of the pancakes and plated all of them with a little whipped cream and the caramel sauce. 'Damn I'm good' I thought to myself. I walked out to the living room and told them the food was ready and they rushed by me like little vultures. I walked out to grab mine and Andy's and walked back into our room avoiding everyone and slipping out of the kitchen without dropping the food like a pro. Andy was sitting up in bed watching CSI and I smiled because CSI was another one of my favorite shows. "I made this one special, just for you my love" I made a heart out of the whipped cream and I felt like I was being so corny this morning. I sat in bed with him and savored my creation. "Becca, these are amazing!" he said taking another big bite of the fluffy pancakes and I smiled proudly; I wasn't the type of person to turn down a compliment. I was all giddy now to hear what everyone else thought of my wonderful breakfast. I looked over at Andy's plate and it was like he inhaled the food! "Well, I guess it really was good." I said while laughing. He looked down at his plate and let out a short chuckle and then nodded. "Those are defiantly my favorite breakfast food from now on." He smiled while he spoke. "Yeah? I normally only make them on special occasions but I haven't made them in a while." I knew why I hadn't made them; it just didn't feel right after Dave died but I guess you gotta pick up the pieces and move along at some time or another. He looked confused but he was happy I had made them for him at the same time. "I'm gonna go see how everybody else liked them." I smiled and grabbed our plates and left the room. I immediately smiled when I saw everyone's faces; now they all looked like little kids that just got told they were going to Disney. "Those, those were the best pancakes I have ever eaten! And I have eaten at the most expensive five star places." Ashley said as I grabbed his plate along with everyone else's. "Yeah, that was defiantly the best breakfast I have had in a long time." Tony added. I smiled proudly; I loved getting complimented on the food I've cooked. I walked back into the living room to see what the plans were for today and i really wanted to do something other than hang around my house all day. "We were thinking of going to the mall or something today, do you and Andy want to come?" Vic asked. I was still a little weary of going out in public with them but I agreed to go anyways. I went back to my room and told Andy the plans for today and quickly went to go shower and get ready. **

**ANDYS POV**

**I layed in bed for a few minutes after Becca got into the shower then finally decided to get up and get dressed. I threw on a misfits hoodie and a pair of black skinnies and walked out into the living room where nobody was. It was strange, I couldn't hear anyone or even have a clue to where they could be; and then I saw a note that read "Hey, we went to the mall already. We'll meet you guys there. – everyone" I could barely read CC's handwriting but I managed. I grabbed my shoes and put them on while I waited for Becca to finish getting ready. When she finally came out she looked flawless; I know she would reject the compliment but she really did look perfect and simple. She wore a black hoodie with Aztec designs all over it and light skinny jeans and black boots and not too much make up; just enough to emphasize her beautiful blue eyes and perfect lips. She was perfection to me and I loved how she doesn't try to be amazingly gorgeous she just.. is. "Someone's staring" she giggled and blushed. "Sorry, it's just so hard not to look at a perfect angel." I smirked making her blush even harder and turn away. "C'mon. The guys already left and we have to meet them there." I said as I grabbed her hand, dragging her out to the car. "If you think you're driving then you're insane." She said snatching the keys from my hand and hopping in the driver's seat in one swift motion. I shrugged and got into the opposite side.**

**MIKES POV**

"**Where the hell are they!?" I complained. We have been sitting at this food court for almost an hour and I'm getting fidgety. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Stop being so spastic." Jake said I rolled my eyes and played with my fingers. "There they are!" Vic said with a sigh of relief. We got up and walked over to the overly in love looking couple. "Sorry for the wait but someone got us lost." Andy said glancing over to Becca who had a pissed look on her face. "I wouldn't have gotten lost if you didn't make me stop at a gas station five miles away from the mall just to get a damn lighter." We all chuckled knowing Andy couldn't use other peoples lighters because he thought it was bad luck but hey, to each their own. "Where to first?" Ashley asked. It didn't really matter to most of us so we shrugged but Tony, Kenzie, Vic and Becca all wanted to go to the pet shop on the second floor. "I'm gonna go to the music place, anyone wanna come?" Jake asked and I was happy to not have to go to the pet shop. We split up and decided to meet back at the food court in about an hour and I really needed new set of drum sticks. **

**BECCAS POV**

**So, we all split up Vic, Tony, Kenzie and I were all going to the pet store and everyone else was going to the music shop a few stores down. I kind of wanted to get another puppy or kitten but I would never buy one from here; this was a basic animal mill and I hated to see these defenseless animals locked up like this but they were so cute. "I should get some things for Felony." I said "We should get her one of those!" Kenzie laughed, pointing to the oversized rawhide bone that was probably bigger than the dog herself. "How much is it?" I asked knowing it had to be overpriced but I would most likely get it for our own entertainment. "Twenty." Vic said glancing down at the tag. "Grab it, might as well keep her and ourselves entertained." I laughed while receiving the bone from Tony's hands. "What do you mean by that?" Tony asked looking just as confused as Vic; Kenzie and I giggled a little but then explained. "Well, Felony is like a raging psychopath when it comes to her bones and she just goes nuts and it's defiantly the most hysterical thing you'll ever see." I knew I had a big smile on my face; whenever I talk about my animals I act like they're my children but I don't even care because I love them so much. I walked to the register and to my surprise my cousin, Annabelle, was there. "Hey Becky! How are you?" she whispered trying to contain her excitement in seeing me. "I'm good! Just out getting a little something for the dog" I said emphasizing 'little' when I placed the bone on the counter. "I can see, how is the little nugget?" she asked while ringing me up. "Well, she's defiantly not little anymore" I said while shaking my head. "She jumped on Scott the other day and left bruises." Smirking at my brother's pain his own dog caused him. "Sounds like shes a devil." She laughed as she handed me the large bag. "A little bit but this should keep her occupied for a day or two." I smiled and waved goodbye and went to find everyone else. "She was hot." Tony said bluntly and I abruptly stopped. "No." I said then kept walking. It's not that my cousin was a bad person but she was just very naïve and protected from all the "Bad things" in this world; she is straight-edged and doesn't do anything wrong, literally. "Why?" Tony questioned. "Well, she is the complete opposite of you and she's like a five year old." Kenzie replied and I could have hugged her for it. Tony just looked confused as we sat down at one of the tables by the windows in the large food court. "She just, she's just a very needy person and with you guys on the road a lot she really wouldn't be able to handle it and she would make you feel bad about yourself for leaving without even trying to do it and I don't want to see that happen to you." I explained. He simply nodded and dropped the topic. I saw the rest of the guys walking towards us, laughing and smiling. They finally found us after being bombarded by people offering samples to them. "So, what'd you get me?" Mike said smiling. This was too easy. "Does the little boy want his bone? I bet he does!" I said in a baby talk voice and patted his head. "I got Felony a gigantic bone." I said while pointing to the bag near my right foot. "Are you calling me a dog?" Mike said with a serious look on his face. "I would never!" I protested and laughed right after. "Did you guys find anything interesting?" Kenzie asked looking around at everyone. The mostly shrugged but Andy's lit up a little when she asked. "So, are you going to tell us or just make us sit here and look at you?" I said sarcastically. "The guy at the shop is gonna make a custom mic and mic stand for me." he smiled brightly. I nodded in amazement and smiled back at him. I felt and heard my stomach growl loudly at me for fuel and apparently so did Tony, Vic and Jake. "Well, let's get some food then." Ashley said with a light chuckle throughout the sentence. I glanced around the food court looking for something that caught my eye and then I saw it, seafood sensations, my favorite place eat hear. I got up and walked over to the small line while everyone else, except Jake, wondered off to get their own food. "Hi, What can I help you with today?" a vivacious red head said with a bubbliness in her voice. I smiled as I looked at the menu above my head and smiled even bigger. "Can I get a large order of the fried clam strip with tartar sauce and vinegar please?" she nodded her head and began to make my order. "Would you like a drink with that?" she asked turning around for a brief second. "A large coke, please" I said it more like a question but she understood and nodded yet again. "I didn't know you like seafood." Jake said smirking. I shrugged. "Mainly clams", not one for fish." I turned around just in time for my food to come out just the way I like it, in a Styrofoam takeout container. It was silly but it reminded me of when I took a road trip to Maine with my mom and brother and I remember every time I got clam strips it would come just like this. "Thank you!" I smiled and put a few dollars in the tip jar and waited for Jake to order and receive his food. It was hard not to devour the whole thing while I waited but I controlled myself. It seemed like forever but we were finally back at the tables with everyone else stuffing their faces with a variety of things; it was like the strangest version of the United Nations, I giggled to myself at the thought. I managed to eat a little under half of my meal while everyone was still eating. "Aren't you going to finish that?" Andy asked me looking a little worried. "Yeah, probably at midnight tonight. I'm full right now." I rolled my eyes in a playful way but was VERY sarcastic when I spoke. "And no, you aren't eating the rest." Everyone looked very confused but what I said made sense to one person. Kenzie. "Please?" she begged. "If you want them you have to go buy your own, these are mine." I protested, emphasizing 'mine' she scowled at me in anger but continued eating her small chicken berry salad. I checked my phone and realized it was almost 5pm, yes I know that's not really late but I like to get home and relax at around this time. "Are you guys done?" I asked while shoving my phone back into my pocket. Everyone simply nodded and began to clean up, "What do you wanna do when we get home?" Andy said. I loved how he thought of it as our home not just 'the house' it made me love him in a whole new aspect. I shrugged my shoulders as I was never the one to make plans to do something; I am very indecisive. I guess the guys over heard our planning and chimed in, "Let's watch scary movies!" Mike suggested and my eyes lit up, I was a HUGE horror movie person and I loved the scare factor and the moment your heart starts to beat faster and you get excited, scared and a little bit of an adrenaline rush when things happen. "YES." Andy, CC and I shouted; it was now going to be a competition to see who picked out the scariest movie which I will win, of course. "Why can't we just do a normal movie night?" Tony and Jake whined. "Well, like Ashley has said. Normal is a setting on a washing machine and nobody wants to be that." I said and glanced at Ashley who just smiled with pride. "If you guys really don't like scary movies then you can go into my room and watch TV in there." I said knowing I too once hated scary movies and I always fled to a different room to get away. They smiled in relief at my offer. We were soon sitting in each of our respective cars with Andy, CC and I in different ones so we could either go pick our movies out without each other knowing what they were. "Total of three movies each, no English subtitles and no cartoons, okay?" I said making sure the rules were clear. I blew a kiss before driving off with Jake and Tony in my car, we were headed straight back to the house because I had pretty much every scary horror film that came out. I turned my car off and ran inside so I could rummage through my vast stock of DVDs. I grabbed The Forth Kind, The Ring (English version, not Japanese but I do have both.) and a good psychological thriller, Premonition. I was pretty damn satisfied with my picks and I couldn't wait to see what the boys picked. I walked out of my room, movies in hand and looked at the two boys sitting on the couch. "Okay, we're going to be in the basement to watch the movies so you two can stay up here and wait for all of the cowards that run up." I giggled a little at the last part. "You have a TV down stairs?" Jake asked. "Yea, it's a full furnished, soundproof area with a huge TV." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm gonna go make a giant bowl of popcorn and head downstairs, just yell when they all come back, okay?" "Yup!" they yelled in sync. I made a large bowl of kettle corn, my favorite, with a little salt and sugar mixed in and headed downstairs to fix up the room. The last time I came down here was when my brother, Scott had a small party with a few of his friends and a couple of mine; we played weird drinking games and it was a wild night but all too fun. I grabbed some blankets out of the linen closet because it got cold down here sometimes and I wanted to cuddle with Andy for a bit but that's a given. I set everything up, I had the mini fridge stocked with alcohol and soda, I moved the couch back and dropped the blankets down just in time to hear Tony say "They're back!" and I sprinted up the stairs two at a time and right into the living room where they all sat. "I set up the basement so we can watch the movies down there and Tony and Jake can watch whatever up here" I said looking around at everyone. "So do want to start now or wait a little while?" CC asked looking the most excited out of everyone. "Let's wait another hour so it's dark and scary cause you all know I got the scariest movies." Andy stated matter-of-factly. Doubting thoughts were shared throughout the group. I sat down on the couch next to Kenzie and smiled. "You brought out the goods, didn't you?" she asked. "Hell yeah I did." I whispered. She knew which ones I would pick since we watched them all the time and every time we would be scared shitless but they were too good not to watch. After two and a half episodes of Duck Dynasty we finally made our way downstairs and got settled. I smirked, "Me first." And stuck in Premonition; it wasn't very scary but it made you think a little and it was like Final Destination, another favorite of mine. Andy and I were sprawled out on the couch, Kenzie and Jaime were laying in the loveseat, CC, Ashley and Jinxx were on the floor and Vic and Mike were sitting, curled up, on the separate couch nearby. The movie was quickly over and got scoffs from most of the boys but it didn't matter because my last two were great! "I'M NEXT!" CC yelled cause me and probably everyone else to cringe. The movie began to play and he had chosen Saw III, I loved these movies! I snuggled a little closer to Andy and enjoyed the movie but Andy didn't like blood and guts, he didn't show it but his breath was hitched and ragged when those parts came up. The movie soon came to an end and Andy got up to put his first choice in; Arachnid. A sketchy spider based movie that I had seen a few times before and got freaked out because I HATE spiders! I kept very close to Andy and hid when the spiders would pop at the screen. Even though it wasn't a horror film, it was still freaky. I literally had to walk up stairs to get away from this movie; I may be in love with freaky films but when it comes to spiders, a shiver shoot up my spine when I even talk about the little demons. "What are you doing up here?" Tony asked "Andy chose a spider movie and I hate spiders, I needed a breather from it." Jake and Tony nodded their heads before turning back to their shows. I took a few more deep breaths before heading back down the stairs and quickly curling into Andy's comforting arms. "Guess I win, right?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and smirked, "You'll never win when it comes to movies." And I nipped his ear before turning back to the movie. "Do you really want to play that 'let's see who gets turned on first' with me, because you know I will win at that." He seductively whispered. I shook my head adamantly knowing what happened last time. I took a quick glance at him and his signature smirk was marked across his face in the most devious way. I closed my eyes but I kept myself awake until the movie finally finished. "If you have two more of those I will leave." I said in a stern sleepy voice. I got up to put in my second movie, The Ring and quickly sat back down, Indian-style. The night went pretty quickly with CC's last two movies being The Haunting In Connecticut (How ironic) and Stephen King's 'It' and Andy's final two being Arachnophobia, which I ran upstairs screaming at Andy for putting another spider movie in, and Amityville Horror, the original not one of the shitty remakes. And the grand finale being The Fourth Kind, my last pick and my personal favorite. Throughout the whole movie everybody was jumpy and freaking out, Kenzie and I weren't as bad because we watched this every time we were sick together, on weekends or just our horror movie night before Halloween. As the movie ended with the explanation of the realness of it all, everyone watched intently. It finally ended and Kenzie and I burst out laughing; I ran to her and gave her the loudest and most painful high-five I could summon up. everyone but us two looked confused and scared. "We videotaped your reactions to the movie." I giggled but there looks of fear soon changed to slight anger. "Well, I'm not sleeping for a long time." Jinxx commented getting head nods from almost everyone, which was expected because Kenzie and I had the same reaction three times over. I got up and turned everything off and dragged my boyfriend up the stairs followed by everyone else. **

**As Andy and I lay in bed he looked a little shaken up and I wish I could say that the movie wasn't real but it honestly was. "Andy, it's okay. I was scared too when I saw the movie even now it scares me." I softly tried to get him to stop his mild silent freak out. He started laughing and I was surprised and he explained pretty quickly "Your window is open and I'm cold not scared! Well both but more cold then scared." He chuckled again. I mentally face-palmed and closed the window before hopping back into bed and snuggling close to Andy and falling into a delightful sleep that was much need on both our parts. **

****OMFG! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but with my tattoo and my birthday and school I've been so exhausted! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get right on the next one and this story will probably end in a few more chapters and then I'll start a new story based on just PTV and maybe I'll post my creative narrative I'm writing for English about being a Warped Roadie, if you guys want, ya gotta let me know though. Everyone is being a ghost reader and it's making me sad**** I WANT FEEDBACK. SOMETHING. ANYTHING.*****


End file.
